


Eevee and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes

by Panda_Blitz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Gen, I have no clue what to add here, Pokemon in Avengers world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Blitz/pseuds/Panda_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well on the run from the Hulkbusters, Bruce stumbles upon a small mammal deep in the India's forest. The creature takes her own fate in her paws and follows the scientist, despite his protests. </p><p>Will follow The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes but with added chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Your New Friend

Prologue

-

Bruce Banner panted as as he leaned against a tree, sweat dripped down his forehead and soaked his gray shirt. His sweat pants were splattered with mud and ripped. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the tree trunk, trying to slow his pounding heart.  
Bruce jerked his head up when the sound of the forest breaking shattered the norm. He muttered a curse and staggered forwards. Bruce hadn't had an .. accident in over three months but one incident with a few dozen men with guns had set him off. He had ran from his usual hiding spot deep in the forests of USA, trying to isolate himself from the Hulkbusters but they found him. Even this deep in the India.

“God damn it!” He hissed and pounded his fist into the passing trunk. Bruce picked up his pace, moving away from the crashing humans behind him. It took another exhausting hour before he lost them deep in the jungle. Banner gasped for breath and went to his knees before a fast rushing river. He cupped his hand together and dunk them into the cool water before eagerly drank.  
He stiffened when he heard a slight movement behind him. He breathed in deeply and turned, a growl leaving his lips. A small fuzzy animal just cocked it's head with a squeak, looking at him with large brown eyes. Bruce paused, his eyes narrowing.  
Usually animals feared him, would stay far away from him, rather then approach.

“What are you..” Bruce murmured, looking at the mammalian animal with open curiosity. It had the looks of a fox, a cat, a dog and a rabbit but it was size of a small dog, weighing maybe ten pounds at most. A thick fluffy tail with a large furry collar. Four short feline like legs and large pointed ears. Add that with soft downy brown fur, Bruce had to admit, it was cute and unlike nothing he has ever seen before. The animal cocked it's head further and chirped, it's tail flicking out behind it.  
It walked closer to him with a purr and rubbed against his thigh like a cat would. Bruce lifted his arms, not wanting to touch the creature yet.

“You must be a mammal that has yet to be identified.” Banner thought aloud. The creature chirped again before climbing into his lap and curling up in a circle. He hesitantly lowered his hands and placed them on the creature's fur. It thrilled happily as he started to pet it.

“Eevee!” It chirped out. Bruce froze, his eyes widening.

“You can talk? You can talk human?” He looked down in shock. The creature looked up at his voice and purred. He started stroking it's back again and it went back to purring. Bruce sat like that for a while, the sound of the river and the creature's rumbling purr had a calming effect on him and.. the other guy but he had to find a place to spend the night before it got darker then it already was.

“Sorry little one but I need to go.” Bruce said, gently picking up the snoring animal and placing it back onto the forest floor. It stood, shaking out it's fur and looking up at him. He stood, wincing when his bones shifted back into place.

“See you later.” He said down to the animal as he turned. He had only taken a few steps back into the jungle when he heard the soft paw steps behind him. He sighed and turned his head around. It was following him.

“No.” The creature paused, “Stay here. You can't come with me.” It couldn't come with him, even if he and the big guy wanted it to. It was just to dangerous.

“Eevee ev.” It chirped. Banner sighed with a shook of his head as he continued through the woods, ignoring the following creature.


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulkbuster and Eevee.

Chapter One

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been four days since Bruce Banner discovered a new species on earth, or maybe it was just a freak of nature but it stuck to his side like a burr. He found out by examining it that it was a female, young by the state of it's teeth and it ate numerous plants and berries.

Some berries he knew were extremely poisonous to other animals and yet, it ate them without ill effect. It was overly affectionate towards him but stayed clear of the other mammals. And strangely, it could say only a few words in the English language but it was only various titles of 'Eevee'. Eevee.. after a few days he named the animal Eevee. Not very creative but she seemed to like it.

"Eevee!" Eevee rushed forwards and out of the jungle. Bruce stumbled forwards after her.

"Wait! Stop." He ordered. Eevee paused and looked back at him before flicking her tail and continuing onwards. Bruce sighed and followed her, pausing at the edge of the tree line. A bustling village met his gaze and the smell of freshly cooked food entered his nose and made his stomach gurgle excitedly.

"Eve?" Bruce looked down to see Eevee standing by his feet. He smiled and bent down before patting her head. She purred and put her ears back, showing her pleasure.

"Good girl." He praised her. Eevee chirped happily and followed him as he started for the village.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was easy to find work as a doctor in the village, even if he knew only the basics that he picked up. There was a lot of ill people that could use modern American medicine and for payment, he accepted food and board. He and Eevee were readily accepted by the adults and the children after he healed the village elder of a deadly fever.

Eevee was a favorite with the village children, playing with them with a big cotton thread ball and letting the girls groom her fur to make her all pretty. In the evening, Eevee would find Bruce and stick close to his side until he left for his hut for the night.

Their hut was small, made for one. It had a small bed in a corner with a lumpy mattress, a tiny table and chair. He made his own version of book shelf to keep a few books he managed to get from the village.

Bruce placed a chipped glass bowl on the dirt floor of the hut, a small pile of berries in berry juice was her dinner tonight as he had rice and some meat. He sat down on the lone chair that was in the hut and dug into his food. Bruce was beyond grateful for the village that let him stay. The food was bland but was filling and the people didn't seem to judge or mistrust him.

The men of the village even helped him repair the hut he was currently living in but.. he still missed the easy life before the other guy made his appearance. He missed the soft beds, the food and even the guy in his lab that used to annoy the hell out of him.

"Eevee." Eevee jolted him out of his thoughts when she jumped into his lap. He glanced over at her dinner bowl and the plate was licked clean. He smiled down at her and brought another forkful to his mouth.

He scrunched up his nose when he found the food to be cold. Eevee purred and nuzzled her face against his chest.

When he saw her eyes focused on his plate, his smile widened. "You still hungry?" Eevee opened her mouth and kept it open. He chuckled and scooped up a small bit of rice with his fingers and offered it to her. She sniffed at it before tasting it. Eevee perked up and eagerly gobbled down the brown rice.  
Bruce smiled and rubbed her head with his free hand.

"You already ate. Leave mine alone." He playfully nudged her aside. She chirped and hopped down and moved onto his bed. She yawned before curling up on his pillow and closing her eyes. He shook her head and went back to eating.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bruce Banner snapped his eyes opened when a low growl entered his ears. He stiffened and was about to panic as the other guy started to stir. He slowly started to sit up when Eevee's growl rose on volume. He tilted his head and just made out the soft padding of boot steps approaching the hut.  
He instantly knew that it wasn't a villager coming for a doctor. None of the villagers had boots for one and Eevee never thought of them as a threat.

Bruce stood, shaking the blankets off of him. Eevee was standing, facing the back window, her eyes narrowed and her ears pushed forwards. Her growl started to get louder with each second.

"Eevee." He ordered, "Quiet now." Eevee instantly went silent but continued to look intently at the wall. Bruce made his way over to the window and glanced outside. He felt the anger surge inside of him when he caught sight of several men in cameo moving towards the hut. It was Ross, it had to be. After two months of freedom, they were here.

"Leave Eevee." Bruce spoke urgently. Eevee looked up at him with a squeak and cocked her head. Bruce pointed towards the door. He knew things were about to get dangerous and she could get seriously hurt or killed. Eevee shook her head and turned her eyes back towards the wall.  
Bruce's anger welled up inside of him.

"Go!" He shouted. Eevee jerked at his shout and took off running out the front door just as bullets erupted from the hut's wall. Bruce felt his control of Hulk slip and he fell into darkness.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hulk roared as he flooded to the surface, feeling Banner's puny human body swell and rip to make room for his own. Hulk growled and shielded his face as bullets bounced off his body. He roared and swung his arms our, demolishing the hut around him.

He jumped and landed before the armed men and with a sweep of his arm, sent them flying into the ground. He roared louder as a missile struck him in the back, sending him onto his hands and knees from the blow. A four wheeled vehicle wheeled out from the jungle, another missile readying itself in the launcher that was strapped onto the roof. Hulk stood and clenched his fists. He could hear the screams and yells from the village behind him and the orders that the armed men were shouting.

"Hulk smash!" He yelled and leapt at the missile carrier. He grabbed the sides of the car and tore it apart. Hulk jumped away before it could explode. He smiled when he heard the explosion behind him but slightly deflated when he saw three more drive out from the jungle.  
He turned his head just as two more missiles exploded on his chest. He was thrown back and landed flat on his back. He groaned and sat up, bringing a hand to his head. Damn Ross. Ross make Hulk very angry. His eyes widened when the missiles vehicles approached and readied their weapons.

A blur of brown had Hulk direct his vision downwards. Eevee planted herself before the Hulk, facing the vehicles with a growl and crouching down. Hulk's eyes widened and he felt Banner's emotions flood his body.

"No!" Hulk roared as the missiles fired towards her. Time seemed to stop as Hulk watched the missiles designed for him heading towards his and Banner's pet. Hulk struggled to his feet, a roar of denial escaping his throat.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted, her normally brown eyes turning a blinding light blue. Hulk stumbled to a stop when a rather large blue/green barrier appeared before Eevee and Hulk and the missiles exploded when they made contact with the barrier.

The dust settled slowly as the Hulkbusters were in shocked silence at what they were seeing. A small animal had stopped their weapon, a weapon meant for someone as powerful as the Hulk. Eevee let the barrier slowly dissolve before staggering.

Hulk bent down and swooped Eevee up his one giant hand; cradling her gently as he looked down at her with concerned eyes. Eevee chirped softly and nuzzled his thumb, assuring him that she was alright.

"Get him! Get the Hulk! Don't let it get away!" An order shattered the silence. Hulk glared up at them and growled, carefully folding his fingers around Eevee to shield her away from any oncoming fire. He crouched down and jumped, ignoring the peppering of bullets on his back.

For the first time in a long time, Hulk was retreating. He was running away from something he could so easily smash. He landed deep in the jungle that just a few months ago, he found his pet. He jumped again and again before he cleared the jungle and landed in a large field.  
The herd of sheep scattered, bleating fearfully at the startling awakening that Hulk gave them. Hulk ignored them and plopped down onto the grass, opening his hand to see if his pet was alright. Eevee looked up at him, her brown eyes bright and her tail sweeping across his palm. She sat up when he didn't move his hand, getting her bearings quickly enough.

"Pet okay?" Hulk asked. Hulk raised his other hand and as gently as he could, pushed her with his finger. Eevee chirped happily and pushed back with her head. Hulk grinned and used his finger to pet her body as she started to purr happily. He hadn't known a support or unconditional love that a pet could give. Hulk wasn't used to someone that showed him that they had no fear of him. Even Banner was feared by people when they found out what he was, a monster.

Hulk growled at that. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked, cocking her head when his finger stopped petting her. She stood and moved further up his hand when she heard him growl. She pushed her front paws into his wrist, like a cat would kneed it's bed. Hulk snapped out of his darkening thoughts and looked down.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped, her tail swishing. Hulk's growl turned into a grin as he went back to petting her. It only took a few minutes before Hulk felt himself shrinking and turning back to Banner. Hulk yawned and settled back into Banner's mind.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bruce Banner groaned as he slowly came too. He hurt, his whole body ached but a firm, warm weight on his stomach felt wonderful. He blinked open his eyes and looked down. Even in the slowly brightening dawn, he could see a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him. Eevee sat with her tail curled around her paws as she looked down at him from her position on his stomach.

"Eevee?" He croaked, groaning as he sat up, perching himself on his hands. His eyes widened when flashes of the other guy's memories went through his head.

"Eevee!" He yelped, his body protesting as he quickly sat up, scooping her up in his hands as he looked her over for any obvious wounds. Eevee held still, allowing Bruce to do his doctor thing.  
Bruce could remember the missiles meant for the other guy heading towards Eevee, could remember the explosion that followed but Eevee didn't have a wound on her.

He gasped when the memory of a blue and green shield, made up of pure energy flooded his mind. He lifted Eevee up to his face and looked into her eyes.

"What are you?" He whispered. Eevee cocked her head and chirped happily, her tail swishing. She leaned forwards and swiped her tongue on his nose. He smiled. Bruce also remembered that Eevee wasn't afraid of him, both sides of him. He placed Eevee on his lap and waited for his body to settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I don't own either Pokemon or Marvel.


	3. Agents Of Shield

Chapter Two

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone?" Bruce Banner asked. Eevee poked her head out of his backpack. She twisted her head side to side before shaking her head. Bruce raised his hand and absently patted her head. She chirped happily before stilling, her large ear cocking to the side. Eevee quickly hunkered down in his bag, out of sight just as a car passed him. Banner tried to act non suspicious as he moved closer to the large city. He needed a stable internet connection and you didn't get that in the desert.

For weeks he had been dodging Ross and his Hulkbusters, they had run him out of the jungle, out of the countryand into the desert of Las Vegas but that was where Bruce needed to go. He put his hood up and his hands in is pockets as he moved around the tourists as they took pictures and chatted on the streets.

His eyes widened when a police car drove passed. He quickly lowered his head and pushed down his hat.

"Stay very still Eevee." He murmured to her. Eevee easily heard his voice and completely stilled within his bag. Bruce paused when the sirens blared and the cop car turned around. He sagged with a sigh.

"Hang on." He said before bolting forwards. He ran through the crowd as the officer chased him on foot, knocking over garbage cans and sliding over the tops of cars. Eevee tried to stay still in the bag as she was jostled around, trying not to break Bruce's laptop that he managed to snag.

He ducked in an alley way and hid behind a dumpster. The officer ran by, yelling into his radio. "Suspect on foot! I need backup! Send backup!" Bruce winced and held his head as the other guy started to complain. Why run when you can smash? Eevee poked her head out as she sensed Bruce's anger.

She whimpered and nuzzled her head against Bruce's cheek. Bruce groaned and sagged against the dumpster, fisting his hair in his hands.

"Breath. Breath." He chanted. He started to shake as his heartbeat started to rise. He laid back and threw out his arms and legs.

"Calm down." He murmured. Eevee struggled out of the bag and onto his lap, a chirp leaving her throat. Bruce's hand came up and buried itself in her fur. He was trying to keep himself grounded. Eevee's head shot up as a rumble started to move closer. A hiss of warning left her throat as she recognized the sound.

Bruce gasped as the rumble was heard in his ears. He stood, lifting Eevee up with one arm and looked behind the dumpster. A hulkbuster's missile machine. He turned, cradling Eevee against his chest and ran. She snagged her claws in his hoodie and hung on.

Bruce stuck to the alley's and the back roads until he finally came upon a house that he could hack into their internet connection. He found a doorway and sat down, taking his bag off his back. Eevee jumped down and sat on the first stair, her eyes looking this way and that for any sigh of police or the Hulkbusters. Banner didn't pay any attention to the outside world as he tracked for gamma rays. Eevee would tell him if anything was coming.  
His program beeped when he caught the tracking signal.

"Come on Eevee." He said as he shutdown his computer and stuffed it back in the bag. Eevee leapt inside the bag as Bruce shouldered it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bruce lowered his backpack and let Eevee jump out. He stared at the diner in front of them and breathed out. Eevee looked up at him as he put his bag back on.

"Stay here. This could get very dangerous." Bruce ordered. 'But I really hope it doesn't..' He thought as he approached Viral Sign diner. Eevee watched him go before finding a good spot to look out. He didn't like when she got involved with dangerous situations, even if he himself was a dangerous situations but he needed to know what SHIELD was doing in the C.U.B.E. What they were doing with gamma radiation.

Eevee yawned and settled down, placing her head on her paws but keeping her eyes on her surroundings. It was a minute later when she lifted her head up and her eyes widened when she watched as Bruce was thrown out, rolling several meters before coming to a stop on the road. A large man made of metal started for Bruce, a smirk on his bald head.

Eevee hissed angrily and ran towards the pair, her little legs gaining speed with each burst.

The metal man laughed. "One more thing. I know exactly who you are Bruce, and I've been looking forwards to taking you down/" He pounded his fists together. Eevee jumped at the metal man with a cry, lowering head and hitting the metal man in the back. Creel grunted at the force and stumbled forwards several feet.

Eevee landed before maneuvering herself to stand in between Bruce and the metal man. Her fur fluffed up and her tail lashing behind her, a growl leaving her body. Creel looked down at her and laughed.

"You sent your pet cat after me? Ha!" With a swipe of his arm, he sent her flying. Eevee cried out as she was thrown into the air. She landed and tumbled several times before stopping in the dirt.

"NO!" Bruce shouted and with that, lost control of Hulk. He threw his head back with a loud growl, his eyes popping open. He stood as his body began growling larger and thicker. His skin turned green as he clothes were torn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hulk growled and stood, glaring down at Creel. Hulk's eyes drifted over to where his pet was thrown to see her getting to her feet. He swung his gaze back before opening his mouth and roaring his challenge down at Creel. Eevee stood and shook her head, clearing it from the impact.

"Eevee?" She lifted her head and her eyes widened. Hulk now stood over Creel, a roar of anger leaving his mouth before he drew his arm back and sent Creel flying. He flew over Eevee and landed further into the desert, away from the diner. Hulk jumped and grabbed the Diner's sign pole, ripping it from the ground to use as a weapon. He jumped at Creel and swung the sign.

Creel shouted as he was thrown into the air. Hulk jumped after him, using the sign to beat him several times before Creel fought back.  
Eevee followed the pair deeper into the desert and away from any human population. She needed to run to keep up with the pair, good thing she was used to it. Eevee winced when Hulk and Creel was thrown into the dirt, a large dirt cloud erupting from where they fell. Hulk didn't get back up from the crater.

As she approached, Eevee saw Creel first, straggling his way out of the hole and towards the diner sign. He didn't look like he was made of metal anymore. Eevee moved in closer and looked down into the crater. Hulk was slowly getting to his feet, touching his head as if he was in pain. Creel reached out and touched the diner sign and Eevee watched as his whole body turned blue.

Hulk growled and climbed out of the crater just as Creel turned. Hulk roared and punched Creel in the stomach. He was sent back several meters, a fist size whole in his chest before his chest returned to normal.

"Everything they said about you in the Cube was true." Creel chuckled, "You've gone soft!" Creel rushed forwards as his hands turned into metal hammers. Hulk ran forwards to meet him.

Eevee stood back and watched the fight. Looking for a way to help in this fight. She saw her chance when Hulk stumbled back from one of Creel's hits.  
She used her front paws to dig quickly and deeply into the ground, disappearing from sight. She dug her way in between Hulk and Creel and jumped out, slamming her body into Creel's chin. Creel grunted as his head was thrown up but tried to swing at the small animal.

Hulk growled and grabbed Creel's hammered hand before he could strike Eevee. He hefted Creel up and threw him away the pair. Eevee landed behind Hulk as he stomped down and sent Creel into the air, jumping up to meet him on the way down. Hulk punched him into a giant rock before landing. He jumped again and landed in front of Creel.

Eevee followed right behind the pair, staying out of obvious attack range but keeping close enough that she could help if needed too.

"Idiot monster!" Creel yelled as he once again took another color and texture. "I can absorb anything, even rock." He raised his hand to show Hulk his point. Eevee grinned. Rock? Hulk had the same thought as he grinned. He started forwards, throwing a punch to Creel's side and hitting his arm. The rock arm shattered at impact. Creel shouted and stumbled backwards, clutching his shoulder with a whimper.

Hulk punched his fist into his hand. "Hulk smash rock, Einstein." He grinned. He started forwards as Creel started to plead.

"Wait! Wait!" Creel yelled, "You can't do this!" Creel ran for the side but Eevee put herself between him and his escape. She opened her mouth and dozens of energy powered balls of light resembling stars hit Creel's other arm, shattering that one at the elbow. He yelped as Hulk grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around before using his free hand to grab Creel's head and smashing him down into the ground.

Hulk leaned down. "Watch me." Eevee's ears perked up at a sound. She lifted her head and her eyes widened.

"Eevee!" She shouted. Hulk looked up and saw a missile flying towards them. It exploded a few feet from Hulk's body. Eevee closed her eyes and concentrated. A globe of blue and green light encased her just as the missile exploded but the force sent all three of them flying. Hulk grunted as his back struck a rock cropping and stopped him. Eevee rolled to a stop beside Hulk, whimpering at her ringing ears. She wasn't hurt that badly by the blast because of her shield but it did hurt the ears. She looked up as Hulk gently picked her up in his hands.

"Pet okay?" He asked. She nodded, nuzzling his finger to assure him that she was alright. Hulk looked up with a growl to see the Hulkbusters.

"Ross." He growled. Eevee stood carefully and looked between his fingers. Numerous helicopters and missile machines careened for them. Hulk growled and lowered his hand, letting Eevee jump down. He pointed behind him.

"Go." He ordered. Eevee chirped before running in the other direction. She knew she couldn't take another missile shot, as the previous one drained a lot of her energy and the Hulkbusters had a lot of missiles on them. Eevee ran and hid behind a large rock pile just as the missiles started. Eevee lowered her head and closed her eye as she heard Hulk's shouts as he destroyed the missiles, placing himself in between her and the Hulkbusters.

Hulk jumped up and away from Eevee, drawing all the fire towards him. He grunted as a missile from a helicopter struck him. He landed on is stomach and clenched his fists in anger as he growled. The helicopter opened fire with bullets as it circled him, three more joining the first.

"Eevee.." Eevee whimpered as the bullets bounced off his large body. He was now a few good yards away from her hiding place. He grunted and shielded his face from the bullets. He waited as the dust and dirt started to build up around him and as the helicopters stopped firing, jumped at the nearest one.

He clung to it as it started to spin, trying to dislodge him. He growled and grabbed the gun on the underside of it. With a grunt, he broke the gun off the copter and threw himself and it to the ground.

Eevee's muscles twitched as her brain battled itself. She wanted to help, desperately but she remembered Hulk's order to run. She kept her head down but her ears perked when she saw him walk out of the created he created, missile launcher in hand.

With a squeeze of his hand and a growl, he launched the first and second missile towards the approaching hulkbuster's vehicles. He threw the now empty missile launcher at another copter as it opened fire on him again. Hulk grinned as it exploded.

Eevee purred happily as he destroyed another hulkbuster's vehicle. A rumbling alerted her off more missile vehicles but Hulk was to busy going after another copter to notice. Eevee stood when one rushed passed her hiding place and started loading the launcher for another fire.  
She braced herself and opened her mouth. Dark energy started to gather before her, whipping up dirt and rocked.

"Eevee!" She yelled and sent the now hulk sized fist ball flying towards the missile launcher. It exploded when the ball made contact. She grinned but froze when another vehicle abandoned the Hulk and was now interested in her. It turned and prepared to fire.  
Eevee breathed out as Hulk jumped on the machine, con caving the front of it before he lifted it up and hurled it towards the others. Men and woman ran as the machines met and exploded.

Hulk turned to face the remaining vehicle and growled. "Don't think I forgot about you." He started towards the tank like vehicle but paused when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and his mouth opened when he saw the very large aircraft overhead.  
He looked down with interest as an arrow landed before him tied to a rope as another two more struck his chest, he cocked his eyebrows. Eevee peeked around the rocks as two humans landed before Hulk. A man dressed in a purple outfit and a woman in a black suit.

"Tick. Tick. Boom." The man smirked before the arrows exploded. Eevee started out as the dust cleared, she could handle a few humans and Hulk was on his knees. He growled a warning at the two humans.

"You should both run now," Hulk snarled, "Cause you just made me angry." Eevee hissed when she got close enough. The woman glanced at the animal as the man kept his eyes on Hulk.

He withdrew another arrow as he continued to smirk. "Really? Cause from where I'm standing." He aimed the arrow at Hulk, "You look more beat up than angry." Hulk roared and stomped towards the pair. The man fired his arrow and it exploded in Hulk's face, causing him to stumble back as the woman moved forwards.

Eevee ran at the male as he released two more exploding arrows, distracting him as Hulk tried to grab the woman. Eevee jumped at the male but he avoided her easily enough as he released arrow after arrow, from nets to ice but the Hulk broke each of them until an arrow exploded in a ball of light.  
The Hulk was now fighting blind.

Eevee finally managed to tackle the male as he tried to avoid the Hulk's fists. He stumbled back as Eevee landed in front of Hulk with a snarl. She went for the male as Hulk smashed the woman.

The man notched another arrow and aimed it at her. "What are you? Some kind of gamma infested rat?" Eevee narrowed her eyes at the insult and quickly dug down. She appeared behind the male and tackled the back of his knee. He yelped and faltered, giving Hulk the chance to grab his head in his fists.

Eevee paused when the woman stopped fighting. She followed the woman's gaze and her eyes widened. A large missile was coming for them. "Eevee!" Eevee cried over at Hulk. Hulk finally cleared his gaze as Eevee alerted him with her cry. He looked a head and saw the missile and didn't think twice. He threw himself before the humans and Eevee to take the blast.

Eevee started forwards with a cry of shock as Hulk was thrown away from the blast and into a tall rock face. the rock crumbled under Hulk's mass and started to lean dangerously close to the waiting aircraft. The two humans were in shock but the male shouted out an order to the aircraft but it was to late. The crumbling rocks truck the craft and sent it hurdling out of the sky.

"Eevee.." Eevee murmured as she tracked the aircraft's movements. Hulk jumped passed them and grabbed the nose of the plane before it struck the ground, saving the humans inside. Hulk roared and flipped the plane over and onto it's belly. Eevee sighed before running towards her master.

"Not so fast." The male human said before an arrow tangled around Eevee's feet and a net encased her body, her legs getting strapped together. She couldn't move. She hissed and struggled as the male picked her up by the end of the net and dangled her in his hand.

Eevee tried to warn Hulk but as he turned towards her cries, the woman struck him with electricity. Hulk roared out in pain and collapsed and as the dust cleared, Hulk had transformed back into Bruce Banner. Eevee struggled more violently when she saw this.

"Wow! Settle down rat thing!" The male chuckled. With his free hand, he reached around and grabbed another arrow. Eevee hissed louder and tried to bite through the net but her fangs didn't pierce the rope. The man pressed the arrow head and a yellow gas poured out and surrounded Eevee.  
She groaned as the gas hit her. Her body became heavy as her brain became sluggish. She moaned and dropped her head down against the net.

"We're taking it to then?" The man asked the woman, holding out the net with the animal inside. The woman nodded as she motioned for backup. Eevee blinked her eyes sleepily before closing them for a nap.


	4. Reborn

Chapter Three

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce came to slowly and painfully as he always did after becoming the other guy. His muscles ached and screamed, his bones protested even the smallest of movements. He blinked open his eyes and tried to move his hands. He felt a flicker of panic when his limbs refused to move.

"Calm down Banner." Bruce followed the voice with his head and saw Sampson.

"Sampson?" He rasped, "What are you doing here?" Sampson smiled down at Bruce. Bruce took the chance to look around and saw himself strapped down with chains and cement. He felt his anger rising and tried to keep the other guy at bay and within a few moments, it worked.

"Don't worry Bruce. We're taking you to The Cube." Sampson moved away to check on Banner's vitals. "There, we can find a cure for you and others like you." Bruce's attention was taken away when another agent walked passed his container with another, much smaller cage. His eyes widened when he saw a flash of brown fur from within. His anger instantly tripled. He grunted when a sharp point of a needle pierced his neck.

"Leave her alone Sampson!" Bruce growled even as he felt himself slowly losing control. He was fading fast. He gasped when a needle pierced the skin of his neck. He moaned as the liquid was injected into his blood stream. A drug.

Sampson looked away from his vitals and towards the cage that held Banner's pet. Sampson hummed to himself as Banner lost consciousness again.

Bruce felt very strongly for this animal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eevee came to when a sharp stabbing erupted from her back leg. She screeched in pain and tried to struggle against the iron bands that were holding her limbs and neck down. A voice tried to calm her but it wasn't Bruce's, for that she was sure of. Eevee chirped, meowed and struggled but she was still held tightly.

"It's okay!" The voice cut through her panic, "I won't hurt you! I promise." Eevee opened her eyes and saw a human male with brown hair and blue eyes withdrawing a needle from her leg, the barrel filled with her blood. She tried to get away but the bands held her tight.

"I have never seen anything like you before." The man murmured to himself, "And if what the agents said were true, you used powers that should be beyond you." He tapped the vile that held her blood before looking down at her. Eevee opened her mouth to summon her small star shaped balls of energy but nothing came. Eevee closed her eyes with a groan and tried to focus.

She was so tired and dizzy. It was hard to focus her thoughts. Eevee laid her head back down on the stainless steel table and closed her eyes.

She faintly noticed a hand pet her side before hands untied the straps and lifted her off the table and laid her on something cold and hard. She heard a click moments later.

"I bet Bruce will feel better with you in the room with him." The man commented. Eevee tried to open her eyes again but she couldn't. She was heavily drugged.

Screams and roars of pain and anger filled her ears as they moved. Others beat against metal well others just yelled their anger and frustration.

"Sampson." Eevee heard Bruce sigh. With Bruce's voice as a motivator, she managed to open her eyes and call out for him. She saw him hanging from the ceiling, strapped up like an animal in a bare cement room and only wearing his pants he managed to keep intact from his transformation.

"She's alright Bruce, just a little foggy from the drugs." Sampson said and laid down her cage a few feet in from Banner's cage. Bruce narrowed his eyes down at Eevee as Sampson got a syringe ready for Bruce's blood. Eevee looked okay aside from the drugs.

"You have to believe me Bruce." Sampson said as he started to draw blood from Bruce, "With the resources I have here, I will find a cure for you." Bruce shook his head.

"Leonard, don't." He protested. "I stopped trying to cure the Hulk a long time ago." Bruce followed Sampson with his eyes as the scientist packaged away his blood. "I reached out to him. There's a place in this world for the Hulk, but this isn't it." He sighed and shook his head.

Sampson looked over at his once colleague as he picked up the container that held Banner's blood. "I'm not going to give up, Bruce, even if you have." Sampson left the cell with suitcase in tow. He glanced down at Eevee's cage but left her there. The man dressed in purple from earlier in the dessert, passed Sampson on his way out.

"Let me guess." Bruce snorted as the man stopped a few meters away and stared, "You thought I'd be bigger?"

"Funny." The man said back as he crossed his arms behind his back. "The Hulk- he's a monster right? I mean, that's what they told us." He moved closer to Bruce as he spoke, "That's what everyone thinks. Military and SHIELD have been chasing him for years."

"He caused untold destruction. He's a monster" The man continued. Bruce glared down at him.

"What do you think?" He asked. The purple man glanced down before looking back up at Bruce.

"Why did the Hulk save that ship?" He asked, "He could have just escaped. I saw it. He had a way out, but he saved my crew instead... why?" Bruce was silent for a moment before asking the man.

"You're a SHIELD agent, right?"

"Yeah, So?" The man retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe the question you should be asking is what SHIELD and the Hulkbusters want the Hulk for." Bruce said. "Open your eyes! Look around this place. Look at the monsters here. Do you really think the Cube is just a jail?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "And now they have samples of my blood- the Hulk's blood! You think they want to cure me? They don't want to cure me, they want to make more of me." The man shook his head before turning his back on Bruce and walking out.

Bruce sighed and deflated in his chains.

"Eevee?" Eevee chirped tiredly. He looked over at her small cage and felt anger, frustration and despair at the situation. He never wanted this, not for her.

"It's alright Eevee. Just go to sleep." He tried to convince his pet. He knew that she was incredibly smart for a mammal, she could understand exactly what he saw saying and the situation that they were in. "I promise I'll get you out of here." He couldn't allow them to get their hands on Eevee, to find out exactly what she was capable of.

Eevee breathed out and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bruce kept his eyes on her cage as long as he could but he felt himself tiring even as he hung there, his shoulders aching. Even if he stayed here, Eevee would be free of this place, for that, he was sure of.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every six to eight hours a scientist came in and gently drugged Eevee once more, keeping her calm and sedated. Bruce fisted his hands, feeling Hulk's anger every time they pricked Eevee with a needle. He breathed through his anger and tried to stay calm. Having the other guy out at the moment wasn't a good idea.

"Well, how are we today Bruce?" Sampson asked as he walked into the cell, flipping through some papers that held the reports. "No episodes in the last 36 hours, I see." Bruce opened his eyes and glared at the man.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen, Leonard." Bruce growled. Sampson sighed and shook his head.

"I've told you again and again, Bruce." Sampson said, "We'll find a cure for the Hulk." He turned and eyed the graphs and X rays of Bruce that showed on a computer screen that they dragged into cell a few days back to monitor Bruce's vitals.

"The Cube is the most advanced gamma radiation research facility on the planet." Sampson continued. He flipped through sheets of paper on his clipboard. "The work we've done with Sterns and Blonde is-" Bruce shook his head firmly.

"You're wrong!" He argued, "SHIELD and Ross are lying to you. They don't want cures. They want to know how they can create more of me, of the Hulk, how they can control us, use us for their own purposes." Bruce took a deep breath. "Trust me. I've seen it happen before. They will twist everything you do. You wanna know what that Cube is really for? It's a gamma bomb waiting to go off." Sampson shook his head.

"You're wrong. What we do here, its for the good of man kind." Sampson protested. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he continued.

"Oh, and we made progress on your pet's blood as well. What did you name it again? Eevee?" Sampson asked. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"We analyzed it's blood and its just amazing! We've never seen anything like it before." Sampson set down the sheets of paper and walked over to the small portable cage in the corner of the room. The animal was still sleeping peacefully inside, her chest still rising and falling as it breathed. He lifted the cage to peer inside.

"It's cells were outlined, charged, with a white energy that we couldn't identify." Sampson brought the cage closer to Bruce, "All it's cells had this energy and no matter what we did, they wouldn't release it. It was just fascinating." Bruce and Sampson looked towards the door as an alarm started to go off.

"What's going on?" Sampson thought out loud. He placed Eevee's cage by Bruce's feet and moved out of the cell. Bruce started to struggle in his chains.

"What Leonard! Don't go out there! Stop!" He shouted. Sampson ignored Bruce and shut the cell behind him. Bruce clenched his fists as he started to struggle. He paused when thick green smoke started to trickle in through the vents and the cell door.

"It's happening." Bruce whispered, eyes going wide. He glanced down fearfully at Eevee's cage as the gamma smoke started closer.

"Eevee!" He yelled, "Eevee wake up!" He didn't know what the gamma smoke would do to the mammal but it wouldn't be good. Eevee started to stir within the cage at Bruce's yelling, her brain felt heavy and filled with fuzz. His cell jolted as an explosion went off down the hall.

He shouted as the cement crumbled around him, large blocks falling and dislodging his chains. He heard Eevee yelp before the rocks fell over him. He collapsed on the ground on his stomach and was immediately pinned from his waist down to the ground.

"Come on." He growled, "Come on!" Bruce looked over and saw one corner of Eevee's cage dented in and completely covered in gamma smoke. Bruce tried to lift himself up and drag him away from the cement but every time he moved, more cement threatened to crush him.

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep the Hulk at bay. He had no idea what was going on but the Hulk could make it worse for all of them.

Bruce looked up when the sound of footsteps staggered into what remained of his cell. "Leonard?" Bruce could just make out the man through the thick cloud of gamma smoke and dust. "Whats.. oh no." Sampson was hurt, and badly but the worst part, he was infected.

"Leonard! You got to listen to me! You have been exposed to gamma radiation." Bruce explained, "We have to get you to a hospital." Sampson fell to his knees in front of Bruce and gasped for breath.

"You were right." Sampson cried and looked at Bruce, "The prisoners, they're all free! Its a disaster."

"Listen to me Leonard." Bruce said, trying to get through to the obviously shocked man. "You have to help me because right now, the Hulk is the only answer we got if we want to get out alive." Leonard's mouth dropped open before he nodded.

He stood and grabbed one side of the cement sheet that lay over Bruce's legs and heaved. Leonard ignored the way his muscles grew and bones popped, how veins thickened. He picked up the cement slab and threw it to the side. Bruce gingerly sat up straighter, testing to see if any bones were broken. Sampson gasped and looked down at his hands. He jolted forwards as pain erupted into his body. His legs gave out on him and he fell back onto his hands and knees before Bruce, gasping for breath.

"Zzzax." Bruce growled, looking up and glared at the electrified gamma monster before him. Zzzax threw his arms up and roared. Bruce growled again and staggered to his feet.

Zzzax shot his arms down and fired a line of pure electricity at Banner. Bruce shouted and jerked, falling against a cement sheet as his body spasmed as electricity shot through his core.

Zzzax screamed in surprise and pain as a black ball of energy struck his side and sent him falling against the opposite wall. Bruce gasped as the electricity left his body. His legs gave out on him and he collapsed to his knees. He gasped for breath as he looked for Eevee, recognizing the back energy.

A much larger form then Eevee moved out of the smoke. Sharp pointed yellow fur covered this mammal from head to toe. It had the same body structure as Eevee but had no bushy but it had the the same pointed ears and brown eyes. It was about the size of an average full grown fox.

"Eevee?" Bruce gasped. The animal looked over at him and chirped and Bruce could still recognize Eevee in this animal's eyes.

"Jolteon!" She chirped. Bruce clenched his eyes closed as he tried to take in the situation but the Hulk wasn't having any of it. Bruce roared as the Hulk decided he waited long enough. He screamed in pain as his muscles erupted and grew as his anger tripled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hulk stood and faced his enemy with a roar before he grabbed the monster and started hitting him with his fists.

Jolteon chirped in pain as the drugs still made her feel extremely drowsy but the pain kept her awake. She looked down at herself and then the cell and saw it in shambles as more and more green smoke drifted in. A groaning green haired man was to the left of her, holding his head in his hands. She had no idea how she did it but, her new body didn't hurt.

She looked back as Hulk roared again and finished with one more smash before the monster went still.

"Pet?" Hulk asked in confusion as he turned around. Jolteon cocked her head and meowed. He gave a small smile down at her, relieved that she was still the same as before but different. Hulk looked over at the groaning man and frowned. Hulk walked over and grabbed the man and threw him over his right shoulder before he laid his other hand down for Jolteon.

Jolteon chirped gratefully and rubbed her head against Hulk's finger. He grinned when he found out her fur, though looked sharp, wasn't.

"Follow Hulk." He ordered her before walking out of the cell. Jolteon followed at his heels.

He made it to the end of the hall before carefully, well... as careful as Hulk can be, placed the man on the ground. Jolteon sat beside the man without an order to protect him. Hulk walked over to the wall and with one roar, smashed through the wall into the outside world. Sunlight streamed in, momentarily blinding the two.

Hulk nodded to himself before turning when he heard his pet's frantic warning call. He growled when a hand grabbed his head and threw him down the hall.

"Jolt!" Jolteon warned as another gamma monster, this one looking like a sideshow freak sea world reject fell from the ceiling. Hulk turned but it was to late. He was thrown down the hallway and was quickly followed by the monster. Jolteon stayed back as Hulk and the monster exchanged blows before the Hulk was thrown further down the hallway.

Jolteon crouched down with a snarl when the monster turned it's eyes down at her. He started for her and Sampson with a growl. Jolteon growled her challenge as she felt her fur start to gather negative energy from the air around her. With a sharp chirp, she released the energy into the hand that reached out for her.

The monster fell back with a cry of pain as electricity traveled up his arm and spread through his body. He was thrown away from her as Hulk grabbed his arm and threw him.

The gamma monster instantly got back onto his feet and grabbed Hulk's arm and tossed him down the hallway before charging after him. Jolteon kept herself in between Hulk and Sampson and watched as Creel appeared behind Hulk, wrapping long winding arms around Hulk's body and imprisoning him. With a roar, Hull broke free as the other gamma monster charged, fist thrown out.

Hulk jumped and landed before Jolteon. He roared a challenge to the monsters.

"Hmm.." Sampson groaned. Jolteon turned around in concern and touched Sampson's arm with her nose. "Jolt..."

Hulk turned towards the sound, grinding his teeth in frustration. He clenched his hands together before sighing. He reached out and grabbed the columns the separated the cells. He growled and with one pull, tore the column away. Hulk stood back and watched as the ceiling collapsed on top of the gamma monsters, burying them beneath cement.

He quickly bent and grabbed Sampson, throwing him over his shoulder and grabbed Jolteon in his free hand. He turned and took the chance to get away from the Cube and to get help for Sampson, he knew exactly where to go.


	5. First Battle Of Many

Chapter Four

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hulk cradled Jolteon in his palm as he jumped from rock face to rock face, grunting with each landing before jumping again. From a memory of Banner's, Hulk thought of a perfect place to get help for Sampson. The man was still groaning once in a while from his spot thrown over Hulk's shoulder, twitching in pain as the gamma radiation continued to spread through his body, seeping into his muscles and changing him.

Hulk landed before the diner, just a few miles away from Las Vegas and opened his hand to let Jolteon jump down. Jolteon landed on the desert floor and shook her fur clean of dust, dirt and any remaining gamma smoke. After seeing that his pet was okay, Hulk turned his attention back to Sampson.

Hulk growled and walked up to the small door of the diner before shouldering his way inside. Jolteon followed on his heels, ears lowering as the terrified screams of the diner's rung in her ears and stepped over the chunks of diner that Hulk broke. Hulk ignored the fleeing humans and gently laid Sampson on the bar. The woman behind the bar didn't scream as the Hulk approached but she was clearly terrified.

"Get chicken soup." Hulk ordered. He remembered from Banner that this human woman offered him chicken soup when he was feeling tired the last time he was here. The woman nodded and Hulk nodded his thanks. "Take care of him." The sound of screaming brought his attention to the t.v above his head.

Hulk narrowed his eyes as he took in the screaming and explosions that were broadcasting from a news station.

"Huh.." Hulk growled. Jolteon moved around him and put her attention on the TV. A blonde man was fighting a long black-haired man and was losing, badly. The blonde haired man was thrown aside and into the water. He didn't resurface.

"What do you want?" Hulk asked. Jolteon broke away from the TV and looked up at the Hulk, head cocked. Was he talking to her? He wasn't talking down at her but facing towards a window, eyes narrowed down at an empty bench.

He was silent for several moments before growling.

"Funny." Hulk snapped, "I don't remember Thor ever coming to save me." Jolteon's eyes widened when a memory flashed across her mind. She remembered a night when Bruce first caught mention of Thor, a god from another planet. He stayed up the entire night to read up on the god. Jolteon thought it was entirely boring and snoozed throughout most of it.

Hulk growled and shook his head. "If I do this, then you do something for me." Jolteon finally figured out who Hulk was talking to, Bruce. More like arguing then talking.

"I stay!" Hulk shouted. "I stay the Hulk, not Banner." Jolteon chirped in concern as she waited out Bruce's answer. Hulk suddenly grinned.

"Pet." Hulk said, turning his attention down at Jolteon. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped. "We have smashing to do." Jolteon crouched down and growled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolteon looked out from between Hulk's fingers as they moved closer to the buzzing city. This was her first time in a town that was so populated but she could see the damaged that was already done to it. Large craters and broken buildings littered the area. Jolteon could see where they were headed, towards the outer part of the city where she could hear explosions and screaming still happening.

"Pet ready?" Hulk asked as he landed a few miles away from the battle. Jolteon nodded. Before them, the large black haired man was bellowing, arms raised with chunks of cement swirling around him. Jolteon could feel the angry power streaming from this guy.

"I'm the strongest one there is!" The man shouted, eyes glowing. Hulk grinned and with one last jump, landed on the building before the long black haired man. The structure crumbled under his weight, the cement shattering under his feet. Jolteon wiggled out of Hulk's hand as the Hulk started to taunt the man. With a roar, Hulk jumped at the man, fists hitting his chest and propelling them away from the city to prevent further destruction and lose of life.

Jolteon looked down when she heard a groaning coming for below. She looked down and saw a auburn haired female wearing a black and yellow suit on her back in a small crater

"Jolt." Jolteon started to scale down the building, nails digging in and and holding her up from falling. She landed on the demolished road and trotted over to check on the woman. The woman sat up and cradled her head in her hand.

"Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" She groaned. Jolteon padded up to her and nudged the woman's free hand. The woman yelped and opened her eyes. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped in concern. The woman was silent for a second before squealing.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" The woman shrieked before wrapping her arms around Jolteon's neck and squeezing. Jolteon grunted as her breath left her lungs and tried to get more air in.

"Now is not the time for that Wasp!" A voice yelled to the left of them. Wasp let go of Jolteon and the mammal stumbled back, shaking her fur back into place. She looked over and up. A very tall human was picking himself up from his own crater. He was dressed in a red suit with black boots and a helmet with antennas on his head.

"You okay Hank!?" Wasp shouted up. Hank nodded

"I'm fine." Hank answered. Wasp stood up and Jolteon watched in amazement as she shrunk to the size of a human hand and grew yellow wings. Wasp flew up until she reached Hank's head and followed after the giant man as he started to make his way towards the ongoing battle.

Jolteon instantly followed after the pair, having to run to stay behind the man and even then, she was getting left behind. Jolteon moved around cars and craters, sidestepping downed power lines and hopping over cement and rocks. "Is that who I think it is?" Jolteon heard Wasp yell. Jolteon looked up and followed their line of vision. Hulk roared and jumped back at the man, arms out in a grab.

"Is that the Hulk?" Hank asked, wide eyed. Wasp shrugged.

"Isn't he supposed to be, you know, the bad guy?" She asked back. They turned back to the battle when Hulk roared in pain as the bad guy forced him down into the ground, seeming to do it with no effort.

"Take Gravaton down!" A blur of red and gold flew over Jolteon. Her eyes focused on the blur and she could make out that it was a robot, or what looked like a robot, in the shape of a human. Hank and Wasp followed the order and moved towards Gravaton. Hank picked up his speed before he was running at the man, hands fisted together. Wasp flew out in front of him, her fists glowing with a yellow energy before she released the energy in four short bursts.

"Ah!" Gravaton yelled, throwing his hands out to shield his face. Wasp yelped as she plummeted to the ground, followed by Hank. The man robot was quick to follow, followed by Thor.

"Look at you fools! You think you can take me? I'm all powerful! I control gravity itself, I am all power!" Gravaton yelled.

Jolteon hissed her anger as her master was forced deeper into the earth. She crept along the destroyed cement, using them as cover as Gravaton continued to yell out his triumph to all that would listen. Jolteon leapt up onto a cement block before the metal robot man and crouched down, growling loudly to draw Gravaton's attention. He turned and eyed the fox like creature.

"Sending in your hounds now Fury!?" He shouted loudly. Jolteon snarled as negative energy started to gather in her fur until electricity surrounded her body and crackled out, traveling up Gravaton's body and wrapping around him like a net.

"What is this!?" Gravaton yelled, trying to move his body. He yelled out in pain as his skin made contact with the electricity. His anger sizzled within him until it exploded. Shipping containers, cement and dirt started to fly around them, encircling Gravaton. "No!" He yelled, summoning his powers. Jolteon's electric energy webbing was shattered with the force of Gravaton power.

Jolteon yelped as she was slammed into the ground as the gravity around her tripled. She couldn't move her muscles because they felt three times heavier then normal. She whimpered her distress, pawing the ground pitifully.

Gravaton flew into the air and used his powers to create a tornado of debris.

"Can't move... can you?" The metal man asked Thor behind him.

"Nay.." Thor answered, "The others?" On the other side of the Hulk crater was Hank and Wasp, groaning as they tried to make their bodies stand. Jolteon closed her eyes and just concentrated on making her lungs go up and down, taking in air. That was all she could do.

Jolteon opened her eyes when the sound of heavy footsteps sounded from in front of her. Hulk was heaving himself up out of his crater, teeth grinding and hands fisted. His eyes were focused on Gravaton. Gravaton looked down and snarled, with a push of his hands, the gravity around Hulk intensified.

Hulk yelled in anger as he was forced back down.

"You fools!" Gravaton yelled and made his tornado bigger, taking in more metal shipping containers and cement. Jolteon yelped as a cement sheet flew passed her body, clipping her and bringing her onto her side. She wanted to curl up but the gravity held her down. Hulk roared as he heard his pet cry out in pain and with that, stood back up.

Gravaton looked down, his mouth opening in disbelief. "Nothing is that powerful." He muttered. He held his hand out and pushed gravity down on Hulk. Hulk growled and took a step up towards Gravaton. Gravaton gritted his teeth in response and flew up higher. He stopped the twister with a spread of his arms. He shouted and threw his arms down, throwing down the dozens of shipping containers down at Hulk.

Hulk growled and tossed the first ones aside with his arms before one got through and barreled right into him. With the first container holding Hulk down, they started to pile up.

"Jolt!" Jolteon cried as she watched this. She grunted as she tried to stand again. Her muscles protesting with each movement. All of a sudden, with Gravaton's cry of surprise, the gravity went back to normal. Hulk took his chance. He roared as he jumped through the containers and grabbed Gravaton in his arms, sending them both crashing into the ground.

Jolteon jumped to her feet with a spark of electricity, a snarl of annoyance and pain leaving her muzzle. She looked up and saw Hulk being tossed up into the air by Gravaton before he started to send my shipping containers towards Hulk. The metal man, Thor, Hank and Wasp flew passed Jolteon towards the fight.

"Get him!" The metal man yelled. Jolteon crouched down before bolting forwards, leaving a trail of electric paw prints behind her. She looked up to see metal man stop in mid air as he sent blasts of light blue energy bolts towards Gravaton. Jolteon jumped up to a shipping container that Gravaton hadn't grabbed and joined the metal man, throwing small balls of electricity at Gravaton to distract him from Hulk. Jolteon's electric waves combined with metal man's blasts but none of them seemed to connect with Gravaton but Hulk didn't need help.

With a roar, he slammed into Gravaton and hurled them towards the ground. Hulk roared and pummeled Gravaton into the ground. Another crater started to form under them.

"AH!" Gravaton pushed the earth up in a pillar to get Hulk away from him. Jolteon crouched down to stabilize herself as the ground shook with the force. Wasp flew in close, her hands glowing with a yellow light.

"Take this!" She yelled as she sent small yellow electric balls into Gravaton's face. "And this!" Wasp glanced up to see metal man above her. She flew to the side as metal man's chest light lit up and sent a beam of energy down at Gravaton. Gravaton was forced onto his knees with a cry of pain and anger. Jolteon stared down at the crater with narrowed eyes as Gravaton staggered back up, his eyes glowing blue. She flinched back as a large ocean vessel was suddenly thrown from above and landed on top of Gravaton and exploded.

Jolteon closed her eyes and looked away as the explosion caused a wave of dust and dirt. The sky darkened above them as electricity streaked across the sky and thunder boomed above.

"For Midgard!" Thor bellowed. Jolteon looked up to see Thor direct a solid beam of lightening down from the sky. Jolteon screeched in surprise as she was snatched up from her container and into the air as the lightening struck Gravaton. The area around him exploding with the force. If she had stayed there, she would have been killed from the force of the blast.

"I got you." The metal man said to her. Jolteon glanced up to see metal man's face plate looking down at her. "Can't have Hulk's pet getting killed now, can we?" Jolteon looked back down to see the Gravaton fall to his knees and stay down. Metal man flew down and landed before Hulk, opening his arms to let her down. She hopped down but moved closer to metal man as Thor touched down beside her. Wasp buzzed around her before stopping at Thor's shoulder with a grin.

"Who's strongest now?" Hulk taunted from behind them. Hank, who was still giant moved on closer.

"You had the power to do anything," He said down at Gravaton with narrowed eyes. With a hum of energy, Hank was enveloped with a blue light and shrunk. Jolteon was in wonder when Hank shrunk to the size of a normal human.

"And you used it to put millions of lives at risk." Wasp flew over to Hank and hover over his shoulder.

"Pretty sad." Wasp added. Jolteon narrowed her eyes and sent a zap of electricity at Gravaton, a small payback for the bruise beginning to show on her side. He gasped as it struck his chest before toppling over. Hulk chuckled his approval at her actions.

"Come! Let us celebrate!" Thor cried, his arms opened to gather metal man, Hulk and Hank into a hug. Jolteon stepped back, not wanting to get squashed by Thor. Her ears perked up when, over the sound of Thor's voice, she picked up the hum of a helicopter.

She turned her head and loudly hissed a warning to Hulk.

"Freeze!" Numerous helicopters, tanks and missile machines were pointed at them, courtesy of the Hulkbusters. Men in uniforms had guns pointed at the group.

"Step away from the Hulk!" One human ordered from the front of the army. "He's a fugitive from The Cube." Humans started to close in, armed with rocket launchers. Jolteon lowered her ears and took several steps back until she was safely tucked between Hulk's leg. Hulk growled and crouched.

"You want the Hulk, you go through me." The metal man maneuvered himself between them and the Hulkbusters, arms opened wide to protect them. "The Hulk saved us all. He's a hero." Hulk frowned in confusion.

"As sure as any of us." With that, Thor, Hank and Wasp joined metal man to stand in front of Hulk. Jolteon looked up at them in disbelief. Ever since she joined Bruce and Hulk, she had been the only one to stay at his side. Every time someone learned that Bruce was the Hulk, they turned their back on them, as if he had a plague and yet, these people, who had only known the Hulk for mere minutes, put them selves in front of him to protect him.

"Stand down!" A male voice shouted above the rumble of vehicles. "We got bigger problems then the Hulk." At his orders, the helicopters and missile vehicles turned away and the humans lowered their guns.

"74 supervillains are now on the loose." A dark skinned man moved to the front, a black eye patch covered his left eye and a short brown haired female was on his heels. "All across the country, maybe the world by now." Dozens of soldiers slid down the crater sides to apprehend Gravaton.

"How did this happen, Fury?" Metal man called out. Fury narrowed his eye.

"I don't know, but we can find out together. Come work for me. As SHIELD agents, you can make a real difference."

"No!" Hank snapped as he started towards Fury. "This is your fault, isn't it? SHIELD created Gravaton. Whatever you had Hall doing, it changed him." Hank stopped before Fury and pointed at him.

"You kept it under wraps, and this happened." Hank finished. Metal man nodded with a hum.

"Fury's right." He said. All the others looked up at him with open disbelief.

"What?" Wasp gasped, "You of all people going to work for SHIELD?"

"No. he's right about us making a difference together. One-on-one we can each take down a villain or two, but 74.. none of us can do it alone." Metal man looked at each of them, "Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things."

"The world needs us, but not as SHIELD agents. As a team on our own." He walked up before them as he spoke, "Together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"We can be avengers." Wasp commented.

"Huh, good name." Hulk grunted. Jolteon looked up at them and purred in agreement.


	6. Day Of Learning

Chapter Five

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What an amazing find!" Hank gushed as he examined Jolteon in front of him. Jolteon cocked her head and chirped in reply. After the whole Gravaton thing, the newly named team had to go somewhere and since Hank's lab/house was the closest and biggest for their situation, they went there, for now at least.

Hulk grunted and crossed his arms. He didn't mind them studying his pet since Banner did the same thing when he first discovered her but if his pet even put up the slightest fuss, he was taking her away, gamma radiation or not. Hank turned away from Jolteon to look at Hulk.

"What did you name her? Where did you find her? What else can she do?" Hank asked Hulk. Hulk narrowed his eyes and stood straighter.

"Pet is pet. Banner found her." Hulk answered. Hank turned to Jolteon again and raised a hand to touch her fur but hesitated, looking at the fur's sharp tips. Jolteon closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, a purr leaving her throat.

Hank hummed in amazement when the sharp tips brushed his fingers. Despite looking sharp, her fur was silky smooth.

Wasp opened the lab door and walked in, hands behind her back and dressed in regular, everyday clothes.

"Hank!" She yelled and kicked the door closed behind her. "Did you even introduce yourself yet? Or did you go right into sciencey mode?" Hank winced and straightened, a sheepish look on his face. He turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry.. I guess I got a little carried away." He answered. Hulk grunted and Jolteon purred. Wasp sighed and shook her head. She whirled around and faced Hulk, offering him her hand and a large smile.

"My name is Janet Van Dyne but you can call me Wasp and he, "She pointed behind her at Hank, "Is Dr. Hank Pym or Ant Man." Hulk looked down at her hand and frowned.

"Hulk and Pet." Hulk grunted. Wasp grinned at her small victory. Hank gave a small nod over to Hulk before turning his attentions onto the new mammal. He felt Jolteon's fur, shifting through the strands and couldn't contain his excitement when he felt tiny sparks of electricity going through his hand. He hummed to himself as he thought of ways how the mammal could conduct electricity the way it did against Gravaton.

Wasp sighed again and shook her head. Jolteon was here to get examined after her and Hulk's breakout of the Cube. Tony and Hank had no concerns for Hulk, as he was created by gamma but Jolteon was not. She walked over to the other side of the lab and shimmied on top of a table to sit.  
Hulk shifted his weight and growled. He wasn't used to staying in one place so long but Pet needed help.

'I know I gave you a promise but please Hulk,' Banner pleaded. Hulk turned his head slightly and saw Banner in the reflection of a glass beaker. 'Let me come out for a mere day. Eevee needs help and I can give it to her.' Hulk's growl caused everyone but Jolteon jump in fear.

"Banner gave his word!" Hulk roared, arms coming down as he clenched his hands. The two humans in the room jumped at his roar but Jolteon straightened and looked at Hulk in concern. "Banner stays away and Hulk stays!" Hank exchanged a nervous glance at Wasp who shrugged. She had no idea what was going on. Banner nodded.

'And I will but Eevee needs my help. I know all about gamma radiation. I can heal her.' Banner explained. Hulk huffed but..He looked over at his pet, fighting a grin when Jolteon cocked her head and chirped, Hulk sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He felt his body shrinking rapidly and he let himself be overtaken by the small, insignificant human.

Jolteon shook off Hank's hands and jumped off the table. She trotted over to Bruce as he became himself and stumbled as his legs gave out, collapsing under the strain that Hulk put on them but Jolteon was there to help steady the scientist.  
Jolteon braced her legs apart to take Bruce's weight as he took a few moments to get his bearings. He breathed in deeply before straightening, turning his back to the two other Avengers as he tied his pants back up.

"We only have a day." Bruce announced as he turned around the face the two, "Hulk has given me a day to help you scan Eevee over before he comes back." Hank nodded.

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Banner." Hank said, going back into science mode again. "Your work has been like nothing I have ever read before." Bruce looked away as a light brush crept up his neck. Jolteon chirped up at him, happy to see him again after so long.  
Bruce smiled gently down at her and knelled to her height. His hand swept down her fur, ignoring the electricity that sparked at his skin before scratching her ear. She purred happily and leaned into his touch.

"Now, what has happened to you?" Bruce asked fondly. He slid his arms around her and brought her to his chest, rising up and taking her with him. Jolteon chirped and licked his chin. He chuckled and brought her back over to the table that Hank was using to examine her.  
Thanks to Tony, Hank's lab was graced with the top of the line medical equipment that was delivered within the hour per Tony's request.

"I named her Eevee, I found her a few miles off of the Eravikulam National Park." Bruce explained to Hank, setting Jolteon on the table. "But usually, she much smaller then this, about the size of a house cat. Long tail with a rounder face." Jolteon stood still as Bruce examined her eyes and ears as Hank started to set up the equipment. "Eevee can talk in the human language but only to say her name."

"She is also extraordinarily intelligent," Bruce murmured. He accepted a hypodermic needle from Hank and asked for Jolteon's paw. Jolteon laid her ears flat but grudgingly handed over her right front leg.

"Able to understand human speech and feelings." Hank scratched her ears to distract her as Bruce inserted the needle tip and started to collect blood.

"So you think the gamma bomb or whatever it was caused Eevee to change into that?" Wasp asked, pointing at Jolteon. Bruce nodded and withdrew the needle, rubbing the area firmly.

"That's my guess." he answered. Hank took the blood samples to get them scanned. With a murmured apology, Bruce took a few hairs off of Jolteon to examine them under a microscope. Jolteon flopped down with a tired groan and laid her head on her paws.  
It had only been 12 hours since the battle with Gravaton and a day before that since their escape from the Cube and with only a few hours sleep earlier that night, Jolteon was tired. She was jerked out of her thoughts when a hand patted her head.  
Jolteon opened her eyes to see Janet above her, a smile on her face as she petted Jolteon's head.

"I still think your cute like this though." Janet commented. Jolteon purred at that and nuzzled up against Janet's hand. She grinned wider at this and bent down to pick her up.

"She is adorable!" Janet gushed, squeezing Jolteon to her. Jolteon squeaked but didn't struggle. Hank glanced over and chuckled at the scene but quickly went back to scanning the blood. Hours passed in relative silence except for an hour of discussion when Bruce explained Eevee's powers to Hank, assuring Janet that no, Eevee wasn't an alien and no, he wasn't sure if there was more of them.

"Look at this Dr. Banner." Hank called out. Bruce looked up from his microscope and hurried over to the computer. Jolteon's blood had small traces of gamma radiation, no mutation, nothing that wasn't normal after getting gassed by a gamma bomb. Everything looked normal, considering. Bruce hummed, his eyes narrowed.  
He looked over at Jolteon and saw her cuddled with Janet on the sofa, both of them snoring and wrapped up under a blanket. Bruce took over the computer from Hank and quickly typed in a few things.

An image of Eevee's DNA showed up on the screen. Hank's mouth dropped open at the image. Lines of electricity were entwined with Eevee's normal DNA strains, zipping between the cells with each pulse of Eevee's heartbeat.

"She must have been hit with Zzzax's electricity, add that with the gamma..." Bruce thought out loud. Hank agreed with him. A pulsing flash of light drew the men's attention away from the screen and towards the couch. What little showed of Jolteon was glowing a brilliant yellow, almost blinding to look at. Small sparks of harmless electricity jumped from her fur.  
Before their eyes, Jolteon slowly grew smaller. When the light dimmed before disappearing, Jolteon was back to normal, or at least to Bruce she was normal. Eevee stretched out her small body before sagging back over Janet's lap. Bruce's eyes widened before he made his way over to the pair and lifted Eevee off Janet's lap.

"Eevee?" Eevee yawned and blinked open her eyes to see Bruce's face. She cocked her head and chirped tiredly. Why did he wake her up? She was comfortable where she was. Bruce smiled and gently laid her back down. Eevee yawned and curled back up on Janet's lap as Bruce tucked in the blanket.  
Without a word, Hank handed Bruce another needle to retrieve another vile of Eevee's blood and got back to work.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hank! We need to get one!" Janet shouted as she held Eevee out to Hank with large pleading eyes. Eevee purred. Hank sighed and shook his head.

"I told you this before Janet, Eevee is one of a kind." Hank explained but reached out and scratched behind's Eevee's ear.  
After Bruce and Hank finished Eevee's second blood work, clearing her off any gamma radiation, Bruce quietly suggested to Hank that Eevee stay with him or Janet. Just for a few days until Tony could reveal his big surprise that he had going. He told Hank that Hulk was planning to go back to his forest range to work off some more frustration and he didn't want Eevee out there while Hulk had his fun.

Janet instantly agreed to look after the small mammal and with Bruce's goodbye, took Eevee back to her uptown suite. Hank grimaced as he noticed a sparkling, jeweled, pink collar donning Eevee's neck, along with bright pink animal friendly nail polish and recently washed and groomed fur, Eevee's looked the part of a rich pampered pet.

"But Hank..." Janet pouted, bring Eevee back up against her. Eevee leaned up and licked her chin, Wasp giggled and squeezed her in a hug. Janet opened her arms and let Eevee jump out of them when she started to struggle slightly. Eevee landed and walked over to her water bowl that Hank set out.  
She lowered her head and lapped at the cool water in the pink bowl that Wasp swapped in earlier that week. She sighed and pushed her ears back. She missed her master, she missed Hulk and Bruce.

"It's alright Eevee." She was startled out of her down spiraling thoughts by Hank's hand as he patted her head. She looked up to see him grinning down at her. "You'll see Hulk again, very soon." Eevee nodded absently. She has been feeling slightly depressed since Hulk left, even though he did say goodbye.  
Eevee chirped up at Hank and arched into his touch for another scratch.

"Come on Eevee," Janet spoke up from the other side of the room. "Let's go shopping!" Eevee's ears dropped and Hank laughed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Jan! I can't look after her today!" Hank shouted, his arms wrapped around Eevee's middle. Wasp waved away Hank's words, shrugging on her purse and walking towards the door.

"I can't right now Hank! I'm late!" She said back, "I'll be back later! Take care!" The door closed behind her. All was silent as they watched the door. Eevee had been with Janet for a grand total of three days before Janet had Hank look after her.  
Hank sighed and carefully let Eevee down.

"Bruce told me that you had intelligence," Hank commented, "If that's true, I need to finish this project before tomorrow morning. Can you keep yourself entertained until then?" Eevee cocked her head and with a swish of her tail, chirped up at him.

Hank nodded before walking back over to his lab table where piles of books and papers were scattered on the surface. He started mumbling to himself as he flipped through papers. Eevee walked over to investigate the more interesting part of the lab, the live insects.

Eevee hopped up onto a table and crouched down to observe the flying bugs inside. The largest bug flew down and landed on the glass in front of her face. Eevee stilled, her eyes widened as the bug crawled down the glass, its little feelers twitching. Her bottom half started to wiggle excitedly, her paws clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

"Don't even think about it." Hank interrupted. Eevee paused, one paw outstretched in front of her. She lowered her ears and glanced behind her. Hank was bent over a microscope, his back towards her. Eevee narrowed her eyes.  
Did Hank have the exact same power as Banner did? He always seemed to know when she was getting into something she wasn't supposed too.

"Now where is that book?" Hank mumbled to himself as he started to move papers and books around on his work table. "I need it.. where did I put Insects Of The World.." Eevee huffed and straightened, absently turning her head down and to the left with a sigh.  
A book with gold colored lettering sat piled with a bunch of papers. Eevee tilted her head sideways, 'Insects of the world' stood out clearly.

"Eevee." Eevee chirped and grabbed the book from the pile with her teeth, hopping down from the table and trotting over to the grumbling Hank. She stopped beside him and nudged his pant leg. Hank looked down with puzzled eyes and paused when he caught sight of Eevee at his feet.  
Eevee put her ears back and swished her tail before dropping the book on his foot. Hank bent down and grabbed the book.

"Ah.. thanks." He said, surprised. Eevee purred her response, bunting her head against his leg.

"Can.. can you find a book titled 'Insect Diets: Science and Technology'? I think I left it over there." He asked her, pointing towards a pile of stacked books. Eevee nodded and trotted over to the book pile. It took her a few minutes of pushing books over and checking their titles before she found what she looking for.  
It was to big for her to pick up and take over to him, so she bent down and started to push the book across the floor towards Hank with her head.

It went like this for the afternoon. Eevee sitting beside Hank, listening to him as he explained to her what he was doing, fetching him the needed papers and books and by the end of the day, she knew a lot more of ants of Africa then she ever needed to.

"I'm back!" Janet shouted as she shouldered her way inside. A few bags hung from her arms, one that smelled heavenly and her hair was done professionally. Eevee and Hank looked up from a book and answered her call.

"Welcome back." Hank answered while Eevee chirped hers. Wasp took in the dozens of books and papers that were stacked around the pair, a few pencils and pens were scattered around their work area.

"Seems like you two have been busy." She commented. Eevee jumped off the table and trotted over to her. Wasp dropped her bags on a desk and grinned, picking up the mammal and cuddling her to her chest.

"Have you been a good girl Eevee?" Janet asked. Eevee purred and gently headbutted Wasp's chin. Hank smiled.

"Eevee's incredible Jan." Hank explained. "I don't know if Banner taught her or if she already knew, but she can read! She has been helping me with my research all day." Janet frown and clutched Eevee to her.

"You had her doing work all day!?" Janet brought Eevee up to her face. "You poor thing! You must have been bored out of your mind." Janet glared over at Hank. He shrugged with a grin.

"I'm so tempted to never leave her here again." Janet muttered. She gathered her bags before turning her back on him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hank. Don't forget," Janet said and started for the door. "We have to meet Stark's tomorrow. I left the address on your desk." She paused for added effects, "Along with a bag full of Chinese food from your favorite restaurant."

"Thank you Jan." Hank murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, "Don't know what I would do without you." Eevee heard Janet's heart start to beat faster and her body warm. Janet breathed out deeply before planting a smile on her face, willing her blush to disappear. She turned around and smiled at Hank.

"You would wither and die from hunger and boredom." Was her answer. Hank smiled and shrugged again. Janet left with that, closing the door behind her.


	7. Part Of The Team

Chapter Six

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet Dyne and Eevee jerked up in bed when a shattering of glass came from the other room. Eevee sprung up out of the covers, fur puffed up and a quiet hiss leaving her throat as Janet shouted in alarm, the covers falling to her waist. The two of them listened for a moment, detecting the faint echos of muted footsteps.

Janet shrunk down, her nightgown sliding off her body and pooling under the covers as she flew up from the bed, now dressed in her Wasp suit.

"I'm so glad I started sleeping in my suit," Wasp growled. "Cause someone is about to get pounded!" Eevee jumped off the bed and felt Wasp settle in her bushy neck fur. Eevee made her way across the room and nudged open the bedroom door and stalked down the hallway towards the living room where they heard the footsteps.

A tall, bulky figure was standing in the shadows in the corner, turning this way and that as they looked around Janet's penthouse. Eevee hissed and sprung up, using the couch as a spring to launch herself at the intruder. Wasp flew out of her fur, hands glowing as a battle cry left her throat. The curtains fluttered open and sunlight streamed in, lighting up the intruder.

"Friend Wasp!" A surprised Thor yelled, hands raised up in a nonthreatening manner. Eevee chirped in shock and sheathed her claws as she landed in Thor's arms. The Norse god closed his arms around the mammal gently, cradling her against his broad chest.

Wasp instantly stopped, her hands darkening. "Thor!?" She grew in size and lightly touched down onto the plush carpet, sidestepping the glass that littered the floor.

"Why did you wreck my apartment!?" She cried. Thor grinned sheepishly and started to pet Eevee with one large hand. Eevee couldn't help but purr as Thor started to scratch behind her ear. His fingers, though massive and strong, were gentle as they scratched. Thor was up there with the Hulk with his pettings.

"My apologies friend Wasp but the man of iron said to come get you." Thor explained, "I only tried to tap on the glass but it seems here in Midgard, glass is weaker then on Asgard." Wasp rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Now, what does Iron Man want?" She finally said. Thor's face went series.

"One of the villains has shown itself and man of iron has requested you and Eevee." Thor answered. Wasp dropped her arms as her excitement started to rise. This is what she wanted, what she always wanted since Hank gave her her powers.

"Okay! Let's go!" Wasp said with a wide smile, pumping her arm into the air. Thor returned her grin and reached down with one hand, curling his fingers around Mjolnir and thrusting the hammer up.

"For Midgard!" He shouted. Eevee flinched when plaster and parts of the ceiling crumbled when Thor's hammer smashed into the ceiling. Wasp dropped her arm with a frown.

"... Lets leave my condo first and then the battle cries." Wasp sighed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ew... is that a baboon?" Wasp shivered in disgust as she eyed the supervillain. Eevee cocked her head and watched the monkey as he tried to escape through a manhole cover, a bag of cash clutched in his hands.

Wasp was sitting atop Eevee's head, one hand tangled in the mammal's fur to keep herself upright as her other hand was raised and glowing.

"Ah!" Wasp shouted and shot a few bolts of energy into the villain's back. He screeched and stood upright, his free hand coming up to rub away the sting.

"Mandril, right?" Wasp asked. Eevee trotted up to the villain and narrowed her eyes as he turned towards Wasp's voice. "Baboon guy, pheromone powers?" Mandril looked to his right and left, trying to find them before looking down.

Eevee flattened her ears back with a hiss and glared up at him. Wasp stood, using her wings to steady herself. "I'm going to ask to put the money down and surrender." She placed her hands on her hips, "Or else you will be beaten up."

Mandril threw his head back and laughed.

"Wasp!?" He spattered between his laughter. He continued to chuckle when he looked down at her. "You think I'm scared of you?" He leaned down to face her, snorting his breath foul across their faces.

"What are you gonna do, sick your little kitty on me? I'll tear your wings apart after I rip your pet's tail clean off and, then I'll-" He sputtered to a stop when Iron Man stepped up behind Eevee and Wasp, hands on his hips. Wasp flew up with a giggle and stopped behind Iron Man's shoulder. Eevee crouched down with an warning growl, said tail whipping behind her. Mandril seemed to deflate as he stared up at the billionaire. He back flipped a few times with a growl, to get away from the new threat before standing upright.

"It doesn't matter! I can take you three easily enough!" He threatened. The sound of thunder interrupted his threat. Mandril looked behind him to see Thor land a few meters away, hammer in hand.

"I-" Mandril stuttered. The earth shook under him, throwing the Mandril off balance. Giant Man towered over the group. Mandril's eyes widened as he paled beneath his face fur. He backed up but stopped when he hit something solid.

Hulk snorted out his frustration, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the baboon. Mandril emitted a high pitch shriek before throwing his arms up, dropping the bag of money.

"I surrender!" He shouted, "I surrender!" Eevee straightened as Wasp lowered herself to plonk down on Eevee's head.

"Well..." She commented, "That was easy." Thor frowned and laid his hammer against his shoulder, one hand gripping the base.

"Verily." The Norse god sounded disappointed. "He brings shame to all monkeys with his cowardice." Thor looked over at Iron Man.

"What say you, Iron Man?"

"I say." Iron Man punched his fist into his other hand. "One down, 73 to go." Hulk huffed and uncrossed his arms. He had excepted a fight when Iron Man told him to come help take down a villain. He could still feel his hearth thumping in his chest, supplying his muscles with the blood and energy he needed to smash.

"This not worth Hulk's time." Hulk grumbled. Iron Man smirked behind his helmet as he called through to SHIELD. From the corner of his eye, he saw Thor detain Mandril.

"Sorry big guy but even I didn't think he would be such a wuss." Iron Man replied. Hulk grunted but perked when he saw Eevee trotting over to him.

Wasp saw where the mammal was headed and instantly flew off her head and towards Hank. She kinda knew that Hulk wouldn't hurt her but... the news reports flashed in her mind. They called Hulk a monster, a bad guy and some of those reports stuck with her.

"Hello pet." Hulk greeted with a wide grin, bending down and holding out his hand. Eevee purred in delight, a warm feeling seeping into her chest as she rubbed her head against Hulk's fingers.

She missed her master greatly but knew she was safer away from Hulk's frustration. Hulk curled his fingers around his pet and stood, bringing her up to his height.

"Missed pet." Hulk murmured. Eevee's purr raised in volume and she leaned up to lick his nose in her own greeting. Hulk's grin widened and he used his pinky to gently scratch Eevee's back and side.

"Pretty weird to see him like that." Wasp commented, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the pair. With a nod, Giant Man shrunk until he returned to normal size. Wasp flew down and reverted back to her larger size.

"I know what you mean." Hank replied. "The government painted him to be a monster." It wasn't a monster that held the small mammal gently as they reunited after a long week.

It took a few minutes before SHIELD showed up with a transportation vehicle for Mandril. Agent Hill walked up to Iron Man with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Hill?" Iron Man taunted, "Didn't we just catch a super villain? Something SHIELD should be doing." Hill clenched her fists before shaking her head.

"I have no idea what Fury thinks he's doing." Hill growled, "Letting you 'Avengers' run lose but we will get you to join SHIELD, one way or another." With that, she turned and headed back to the cars. Iron Man rolled his eyes and turned to face his team.

"Good day team!" He said aloud, chuckling slightly when Hulk glared over at him. "Since you all did such a good job today, I have a surprise for you." He went old school and produced 4 pieces of paper from his suit, silently praising himself for building a outer pocket in his suit.

"For you." Iron Man said, walking over to Wasp and handing her a piece of paper. He saved the last for Hulk.

"Hey Big Guy, this is for you." Hulk took the paper and peered down at it. A scribbled out address was the only thing on the paper.

"Meet me here in two hours." Iron Man said. "Now, I have a business meeting dear Ms. Potts wants me to go to." With that, he powered up his repulsors and lifted off the ground. He gave them a wave before flying off.

Thor grinned and shouldered his hammer.

"We shall meet again soon my friends! Until then." He nodded to them before he started to swing his hammer. With a yell, he took off into the sky. Wasp looked over at Hulk and cleared her throat.

"Do you know where that is?" She asked, hesitant to approach him. Hulk glared over at her and but nodded. Wasp nodded back. "Do you want me to take Eevee again?" Hulk's glare hardened and he shook his head.

"Pet stay with Hulk now." Hulk replied. Wasp nodded quickly, shifting her gaze to the animal in question. Eevee was happily draped over Hulk's shoulder, purring happily and loudly.

"That's fine with me." Wasp said. Hulk grunted before crouching down and jumping into the air. Wasp and Hank watched them go before Hank sighed.

"I wonder what Stark wants..." He murmured but shook his head. "Anyways, I have an experiment I need to do."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hulk stood, crossed armed with an annoyed look on his face in front of the address Stark said to meet at. The only other person there was a human female who introduced herself as a Ms. Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Hulk's right eye twitched and he shifted his weight.

He was getting more irritated as the minutes went by.

Eevee crouched down, hind end wiggling as she eyed a leaf on the sidewalk. Eevee narrowed her eyes before pouncing. The leaf gave a satisfying crunch beneath her paws. She purred happily and pawed the leaf again. She didn't mind the wait, as she could find her own entertainment.

Pepper looked down at her watch and grimaced.

"Well." She commented, looking at the Hulk. "Thank you for actually being on time." Eevee froze when a wet nose nudged her side. she twisted around and looked up, wide eyed at a panting golden lab. The dog's ears perked up as he crouched down, his tail wagging silently begging her to play with him.

Eevee copied his position eagerly. His tail wagged faster and he barked in her face before turning around in excited circles.

"Sorry!" A woman ran up to the pair, looking fearfully at Hulk as she scrambled for her dog's leash. "I'm so sorry." She grabbed the dog's leash and tugged him along with her. He strained against his collar as he tried to get back to his playmate but he wasn't strong enough.

Eevee sat down with a disappointed sigh, ears down.

"Hail Ms. Potts!" Thor greeted in a yell. Eevee perked up at his voice and looked up as the god of thunder set down in front of them. "And Hulk and Eevee as well! It is good to see you again." Thor walked over, arm extended. "Are you ready for the upcoming battles?" Thor laid his hand on Hulk's shoulder.

Hulk shrugged his hand off with a growl and leaned towards the god. "You ready to get a watch?" Thor narrowed his eyes and was about to respond but a buzzing cut him off. Wasp flew in between the pair and grinned up at Hulk.

"We here! Sorry we're late." She apologized, "I had to tear Hank away from his lab." She turned and glared at the air. Eevee trotted over and peered curiously up to where Wasp was looking at. Her eyes picked up a small red insect as it hovered a meter above the ground.

A flash of golden light had Eevee looking away and blink her eyes to clear the black dots from her vision. Eevee looked back and saw Hank standing before the group in his uniform and wearing his Ant-Man helmet.

"I had an important experiment that needed to be done." He defended himself. Eevee rush up to the man and rubbed against his leg with a welcome chirp.

"Hello Eevee." Hank said with a small smile and bent down to lift the mammal up into his arms. He had somewhat bonded with her in the few days she was left in his care.

Eevee leaned against him and purred louder when his fingers found a spot on her neck that has her practically melting.

"Eevee!" Wasp flew up to the pair and stopped in front of Eevee's face. "Hello Baby. Did you miss me?" Wasp reached out and scratched under Eevee's chin. Eevee eagerly leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

"Eevee!" Eevee meowed, opening her eyes and leaning in to swipe her tongue across Janet's face. Wasp sputtered and flew back, wiping the mammal spit off her face.

"Oh gross!" She moaned, scrubbing her face. "That's just nasty!" Eevee dropped back down to the pavement as Thor grabbed Hank's attention.

She followed Wasp's movements with her eyes as she darted in and out, continuously wiping her face and muttering. Wasp flew down to Eevee's level and leveled a finger at her muzzle, a glare on her face.

"What have I told you about licking my face? It takes forever to get my makeup on." Eevee followed Jan's up and down movement with her eyes as the woman lectured her. Eevee's tail started to twitched as she slowly knelled down. Janet stopped mid word, freezing as she took in Eevee's stance.

"Eevee... No!" Jan yelped and dove to the side as Eevee pouncing, sheathed clawed paw extended. Eevee pounced again as Jan zipped between people's legs.

"Eevee down! Eevee stay! Bad Eevee!" Jan yelled. Eevee started to purr as she chased Wasp between the team. This was fun.

"Where's Stark!" Hulk's shout had everyone pausing. Eevee skidded to a stop, paws rose in mid swipe with Jan frozen in front of her. Eevee wobbled before falling back down, planting her paws firmly on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Iron Man's robotic voice echoed from above. Eevee looked up when she heard the whir of his suit get closer. He hovered above them for a few seconds before setting down a a couple of feet from Ms. Potts. "I had a meeting I needed to see too."

Tony lifted his helmet off his head, revealing a sheepish grin. "I actually missed that meeting." He ducked away from Potts glare and approached the group.

"Anyways, thank you for coming." He said, "And welcome to the Avenger's mansion!" He waved at the large mansion behind them.

"This was my/" Tony was cut off when Hulk got impatient and pushed the metal gate open, tearing it from its hinges Tony's eyes widened.

"You know.." Tony grumbled, "That was really rude." Eevee trotted behind Hulk as he lumbered towards the mansion with Wasp sitting on her head, not seeing the clearly irritated look on the other team mate's face. Large was not the word someone would describe the mansion as. It was massive.

"Whoa." Jan murmured, looking up and up. Eevee chirped in agreement. Tony strode ahead of everyone else, not wanting Hulk to demolish the double front door. He leaned in and a scanner took a scan of his right eye.

"Welcome Mr. Stark." A robotic, English voice greeted and with that, Tony threw open the door. Everyone filed in and looked around in awe. Eevee was a few steps in front of Ms. Potts and the woman closed the door behind everyone. Thor instantly went to investigate a panel by the door.

"Greetings Thor Odinson." The same British voice greeted the god. "May I offer you a drink?" The panel had one large green circle at the top and lines down the center. Thor leaned back, wide eyed.

"What manner of palace is this?" Thor demanded. Eevee lowered her head, sniffing the sterile air and ignored the small flutter when Wasp flew from her head. She trotted over to Hulk as he scanned the area. Eevee took the in grand staircase that split into two further up, multiple doors led to other areas of the house. The floor was tiled green and white with a giant Avenger's A in the middle.

It will be fun to explore, but on a later date.

"This was a museum for the Maria Stark foundation. My mother's home." Tony explained. "I had it upgraded since the breakout. I thought this could be our headquarters." Wasp flew above the group and surveyed the area.

"Swanky" She commented. Tony nodded.

"The mansion is run by JARVIS. My personal A.I or artificial intelligence." Tony further explained. "Just ask JARVIS for anything you need and he shall provide. Say hello JARVIS."

"Indeed." JARVIS commented. Thor narrowed his eyes on the panel. Tony waved towards a door to the right.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got a full kitchen." Tony said, "A chef on call and food delivery every three days." Eevee chirped happily as Hulk dropped a cooked leg of turkey in front of her on the floor as he devoured the rest of the bird. She was starving! She instantly dug in, ripping the delicious meat off the bone and chewing it back.

A small weight landed on her back as Hulk let out a loud burp. A disgusted groan came from Wasp.

"At least use a plate Eevee. Didn't I teach you anything?" Wasp asked. Eevee folded her ears back as she swallowed down another mouthful of food. She purred and licked her lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony showed them the main entertainment room last. It had several comfortable couches with bookcases lined with books, DVDs and game systems on most of the walls. A large fireplace sat below a giant flat screen TV that was hidden behind a painting.

"They're are twelve bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service. A theater/entertainment room." He waved towards the large TV above them. Wasp grew to full size and sat cross legged on the couch, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV to a cartoon.

"Satellite TV and movies with every gaming system there is. Even ones that aren't our in the public yet." Tony finished bragging. Eevee jumped up beside Wasp and the woman dragged her into her lap. Eevee purred as she started to scratch behind her ear.

"Are you series Stark?" Hank asked incredibly, "This is what you spent a week preparing?" He waved around him. Tony narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ah no." Tony nodded his head to Pepper, "I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet. You're gonna need this." Pepper slid a card from her pocket. It was about the size of her hand, slim with another A on the cover and a small box in the corner that beeped before clicking on to show Tony's face.

"This I.D cards are linked to my satellite networks." Tony said as Pepper handed a card to Thor and Hank. "These will keep as connected with audio and video communications anywhere in the world and they give you complete access to the mansion." Pepper gave a card to Janet before knelling down before Eevee.

"Eevee?" Eevee chirped, cocking her head. Pepper grinned and withdrew a box from her other coat pocket.

"And I even designed one for Hulk's pet over there." Pepper lifted the lid and showed Eevee what was inside. Eevee's eyes widened. Inside the plush box was a bright Iron Man red collar with a bright blue A in the center with a hanging square identification tag.

"Its similar to the cards I just gave you all." Tony's face appeared on the tag. "We can speak to her and see what she sees, it also has a tracker installed in as well and last but not least, it will expend if and when she changes forms, thanks to our own Mister Fantastic." Pepper lifted the collar free of the box and Eevee eagerly leaned forwards to accept the collar around her neck.

She proudly looked down at her collar as it fit snugly around her neck. She purred loudly and happily, thanking Tony in her own way. She was now officially an Avenger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eevee puffed out her chest in pride, showing off her new collar. The shiny red materiel shone under the light of the mansion and the tag clinked lightly every time she moved, much like a bell.

"Awe, Eevee's now an Avenger!" Wasp gushed and scratched Eevee's back. Eevee purred and arched into the hand. Pepper couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and absently reached out to pet the mammal. She paused, catching herself before she could and stood, clearing her throat.

She slid one last card from her pocket and walked towards Hulk.

"I can show you how it works/ Oh!" Pepper jerked back as Hulk snatched the card from her hand, straightening and towering over the woman. Everyone in the room paused, Thor and Tony stiffening as Hank and Wasp looked on in uncertainty.

Eevee winced, ducking her head down with a whine.

Why did Ms. Pepper have to do that? She knew that Hulk could get... frustrated when people thought him stupid, which he wasn't. It was true that he wasn't as smart as Bruce, in her own opinion; no one was smart as Bruce but Hulk wasn't stupid, after all, Hulk and Bruce shared the same brain.

"You think I can't figure it out?" He growled. Pepper took a step away from him, holding her arms up.

"I'm sure you can." She tried to placate him. Thor huffed out a breath and stalked towards Hulk, one hand clenching before he relaxed it.

"It would be wise to treat the lady with respect." Thor said as he came to a stop mere feet from Hulk. Tony placed a hand on Pepper's shoulder and directed her back from the pair.

Eevee stood, debating on going to Hulk when he leaned forward, getting face to face with the god.

"Which lady do you mean Blondie?" Hulk taunted. Tony walked towards them and cleared his throat. The pair backed away from each other and looked at him. The entire fireplace behind them lifted out and then up, revealing a hidden door that opened when Tony approached it.

"Nifty!" Wasp commented, sitting up and shrinking in size. Eevee felt Wasp plop down on her back before she jumped off the couch and followed after the heroes. Large hands enclosed around her middle, narrowly missing Wasp as the woman flew from her back with a small yelp of surprise. Eevee was lifted off the ground as the door closed behind her and brought up to Hulk's chest.

"Eevee?" She meowed up at him. He simply grunted. Eevee leaned up against Hulk's abnormally warmer then normal chest and purred. She had been around him long enough to tell when he needed her, he was getting frustrated and nervous; not that he would ever admit to it.

It's okay Hulk, I'm here.

He had gotten so used to her presence in his life that her simply purring against him calmed him down. Fingers gently caressed Eevee's back and head as the elevator started downwards.

"And walla, the sub levels." Tony said. Eevee looked over Hulk's arm in open wide wonder. Through the glass, she could see levels of rocks and pipes that led further down. It took another minute before the elevator opened up into the first part of the sub levels. A large opened room filled with various machines of all types.

"The mansion has a beyond state of the arc science lab as well with space for Hank's modular labs and space for my armory." He continued as he led the team further in. Over Hulk's shoulder, Eevee saw Hank pause to admire the equipment before following the group with a large satisfied smile on his face.

"Wow! That's a big pool." Wasp's comment brought Eevee's attention back to the group. She wiggled out of Hulk's arm and he let her go without hesitation. Eevee squirmed between the legs of the team before peering down. The body of water started to swirl before the floor opened up.

"Actually the pools on the roof." Eevee backed away several feet as a platform rose from the water with a jet stationed on top. "This, is a fully functional hanger with two prototype high speed aerial shuttles." One the shuttles rose by itself and hover before them.

"The Quinjets." Tony announced proudly. The jet opened hatches to reveal weapons as a shield enveloped the jet. "Weapons, shields and a speed of mach 8... for those of us who can't fly." Hank, Hulk and Eevee all glared up at Tony. The billionaire/Superhero grinned before shrugging.

"But it can go into space too." He paused and added quickly when the glares didn't change, "And! Then there's the training room."

"You mean like a gym?" Wasp asked. Tony glanced over his shoulder at her, a grin on his face.

"Ah, kind of."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Eevee!" Eevee yelped and dove to the side as a small metal ball shot passed her. She crouched down and jumped again to avoid two more passes. She landed on the balls of her paws and narrowed her eyes on her new training equipment.

Four fist size metal bars were programmed to put her through her paces. They were normally controlled by JARVIS but Tony had designed the system to be controlled manually as well.

"You can do it Eevee!" Wasp cheered from the sidelines. Sweat still coated her forehead from her own workout just minutes before.

Eevee puffed out her chest with air before blowing out dozens of tiny golden energy stars. Two of the balls exploded upon contact with the stars but the last two zoomed away before coming back.

Eevee flipped back and crouched, feeling the balls skim her back fur. She turned and fired another shot of energy stars at them.

They ducked and zipped to the side before separating. Eevee was so intent on them that she didn't notice the floor move out under her until it did.

She yelped as she plummeted down into the hole. Eevee reached out to try to grab the ledge but her claws didn't get any grip on the smooth wall. Her body hit the smooth wall and was funneled into a tunnel. She yelped again as she was spat out of the tunnel, sliding across a hallway before thumping into the opposite wall. The tunnel closed itself after a moment.

What was that? Eevee put her head down with a groan as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Are you alright Miss Eevee?" JARVIS' voice echoed the hallway. Eevee opened her eyes and when she didn't see the house spinning, lifted her head.

"Eevee. Ev. Vee!" Eevee grumbled. All was silent for a moment, aside from Eevee's annoyed growl before JARVIS spoke.

"I don't think sir would appreciate an injury to his buttocks." JARVIS replied. Eevee growled again before standing, pausing a moment as she wobbled. She shook her head and slowly made her way down the hallway, a small continuances growl leaving her throat.

"I shall tell Sir that he should be excepting you." JARVIS announced after a few moments.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eevee trotted over to the group of heroes as they waited for Pepper to open the doors. Wasp waited for the mammal to catch up before scooping her up and into her arms, patting her head with sympathy.

"It's alright Eevee." Wasp cooed. "You'll do better next time." Eevee huffed and glared over at the billionaire. Tony winked in her direction before focusing back on the tour.

"And this is the assembly hall!" An overhead light flickered on and flooded a large circular table in light. Eevee's eyes went wide and she allowed Wasp to carry her inside. The two of them walked the floor, looking wide eyed up at the ever going ceiling as they heard Hank start on Tony, mocking him until he asked Tony why they were here.

"JARIVS? Bring up the most wanted list." Tony ordered. With that, Wasp walked them over to the wide circular table and stopped beside Hank. The table lit up and showed the faces of the 75 most wanted criminals that escaped SHIELD's custody. Thor cocked his head, eyes lit up in wonder and Eevee copied him.

Living with Bruce and Hulk for most of her life, Eevee wasn't used to this much high tech machinery. It was fascinating..

"74 Supervillains escaped the day of the breakout." Tony explained, Eevee hissed as Graviton's face grew slightly bigger then the rest and glowed. "Graviton is being held by SHIELD. We got the Mandril." Mandrill's face grew and glowed.

"But we got more work to do." Eevee looked up when Wasp's grip tightened around her and couldn't help but share in her growing excitement. Wasp had gushed to her for the last week that she couldn't wait to use her powers for something good, even against Hank's growing dislike in the idea.

Eevee's ears perked up when the low rumbling murmur of Hulk's voice reached her. She wiggled around and draped the top half of her body over Wasp's shoulder to peek at Hulk who was away from the group, arms crossed with a frown on his face.

"Eevee?" Eevee chirped, ears pushed forwards to pick out Hulk's voice. Wasp hummed and turned her body to see what Eevee was staring at.

Janet grinned and gave Hulk a wink as she raised her free hand to wave her fingers at him. His frowned deepened. Eevee swished her tail in amusement as Wasp started to make faces at Hulk, trying to get him to smile. Good luck with that.

It had taken her months to get a smile out of him. Wasp rolled her eyes and turned her body and her attention back to the table and the talking Avengers when Hank raised his voice.

"If we do recapture them all, where do we put them?" Hank asked. Eevee wiggled against until Wasp dropped her arms and let Eevee stand on the table.

"The Vault as been destroyed, as well at the Big house and we don't even have word from what happened at the Cube." Hank growled out.

"I've been working on something with a friend now." Tony answered. "Reed Richards has purposed creating a prison that's actually outside of this dimension, in a place called the Negative Zone."

Eevee tuned out the scientific part of the conversation and focused on the bright glowing lights that the table projected. She raised her paw to bate at the light, pleased with herself when it flickered before firming. Bruce never let her have this much fun with machines. To dangerous he said. Blah.

"To much talking." Hulk growled as he smashed his fist into his hand. "We should just go get these guys." Hank shook his head.

"We don't even know what caused the break out in the first place." He argued back. Wasp yawned, eyes flickering to Eevee's swishing tail and she grinned.

"Gotcha." Wasp reached out and grabbed her tail. Eevee squeaked, trying to whip around but misplaced her footing, her back paws slipping on the polished table. Eevee chirped in surprise as she fell harmlessly a foot or so, Wasp letting go of her tail the last second. Wasp stifled her chuckles as Eevee picked herself up with a few grumbles before shaking her fur to settle it but it only caused it to puff out even more.

Eevee glanced up at her, growling as she turned and flounced over to Hulk. Sitting down at his feet and licking her fur down.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Wasp suggested, already bored with her playmate's sulking. "We can concentrate on beating up the bad guys tomorrow." Hulk grunted.

"At least someone knows what their doing." He taunted, walking towards the elevator. Eevee stood and trotted off after her master, ears flickering in concern.

Somethings getting under his skin and it isn't them. Eevee could see Hulk was getting more and more agitated, growling and muttering to himself and walking more heavily.

"I have had enough of you creature!" Thor spat. Eevee winced and stepped back as Thor's boot almost hit her as he walked towards Hulk. Whatever was about to happen, wouldn't help the Hulk.

"Your insult ends here!" Thor yelled. Hulk turned, hands clenched and a louder growl leaving his chest.

"You wanna go Goldilocks! Let's go!" Hulk shouted. Eevee put her ears down with a whimper. This wasn't good.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Tony was suddenly there, placing either hand on Thor's and Hulk's arm, pushing them back.

"How about instead of going, lets learn how to get along? Since you two are staying full time at the mansion, how about not leveling the place on day one?" Hulk grunted, turning and stomping into the elevator.

"Pet!" He yelled. Eevee winced and jumped forwards just as the elevator closed behind her tail.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"And this is your room, for now anyways." Tony said, pushing in the code for the room. The double doors opened to reveal and modest size room with a king sized bed and a dresser.

"Your real room is still getting a few... accessories installed." Tony admitted. "Like a bigger bed for example. I had JARVIS order your pet a dog bed, it right there." He pointed at the end of the bed where a beige dog bed was placed. Hulk ignored him, plopping back first on the bed.

Tony winced when the bed protested, groaning and threatening to collapse but after a few seconds of groaning, the bed held.

"Ah.. alright then. Dinner is whenever you want, the kitchen is restocked every two days and.. yeah. Goodnight. Tony walked out and closed the door behind him. Hulk sighed and folded his hands behind his head. Eevee chirped and ignored the dog bed, jumping up and up onto Hulk's stomach.

Eevee circled a few times before flopping down to lay on his stomach, head on her paws and tail tucked against her body.

Eevee breathed in deeply, opening her eyes when Hulk's skin let off a spicy, clogging scent. She sniffed against but settled when Hulk laid a hand on her back, fingers petting her fur.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Eevee comforted by Hulk's rising and dropping stomach as he breathed. Eevee yelped as Hulk sat up suddenly, tumbling off his lap and into the dog bed.

She sat up, shaking her body to settle her fur.

"Eevee?" Eevee asked Hulk. He glared at the wall mirror across the room before growling and clenching his hands. He stood with a grunt and walked towards the door, throwing the door open and it banged against the wall. She cocked her head with a confused whimper before looking at the mirror. Eevee narrowed her eyes when a flash of yellow caught her gaze.

What was that? Eevee stalked towards the mirror, sniffing the air and looking into the reflection. Another flash of yellow had her bolting back with a yelp. Eevee's mouth dropped and her eyes widened when a long blonde haired woman dressed in green stepped out from the mirror, shimmering in a yellow mist.

"Get out of my way, little pest." She spat down at Eevee. Eevee chirped, jumping to the side to avoid a kick. She scurried under the bed to avoid another kick. The woman huffed before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eevee was instantly out from under the bed, charging the door but skidding to a stop when she it was closed. Eevee bristled.

"Eevee! Ev Ev!" Eevee growled. All was silent before.

"At once Miss Eevee." With that, JARVIS tried to unbolt the door but it didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Miss Eevee but the door seemed to be broken." JARVIS said after a minute. "I shall inform Mr. Stark at once." Eevee growled, pacing the length of the door. This wasn't good. Something was wrong with Hulk and a woman just stepped out from a mirror. A mirror.

"I can't get through to Mr. Stark." JARVIS commented after another minute. "I shall alert Mr. Odinson." Eevee hissed and kept pacing. Another five minutes passed before JARVIS alerted her again.

"Mr. Hulk just left." JARVIS said. "And he seems rather... upset. Mr. Odinson has gone after him." Eevee put her ears down and hissed angrily. She had enough of this. Eevee jumped back several meters and breathed in deeply, her chest puffing up before she let go. Dozens of golden stars burst from her mouth, demolishing the door and taking down the hallway opposite the room.

Eevee ran forwards, jumping over the debris and down the hallway, following Hulk's scent and the sickly sweet scent of the woman. It led her down the hallway and the stairs and towards the front door. It was soon mixed in with Thor's musky scent.

"Eevee!" Eevee chirped. A beep sounded seconds after her call and the double front doors opened. Eevee meowed her thanks to JARVIS before she hit the ground outside. She paused at the smashed open front gates, sniffing the air before peeling towards the right.

It wasn't long until she heard screaming followed by Hulk's roar. He sounded angry, really angry. Eevee missed a step when her collar lite up, her tag flashing blue and Tony's voice called through.

"Avengers assemble." Eevee's ears flickered. The other avengers were coming to help. Eevee traced Hulk's and Thor scent, plus the destruction to Central Park.

"Eevee?" Eevee skidded to a stop when she heard Wasp call her name. Wasp fluttered over head, eyes wide as they took in the destruction around them. Downed trees and shattered statues. It wasn't good.

"What happened!?" She yelled.

"Eevee! Ev!" Eevee whimpered, putting her ears down. Their heads snapped up when yards of tree crashed down before them. Wasp shouted and Eevee felt a weight tumble down her back before Wasp grabbed her tail. Eevee turned away to shield her eyes as a cloud of dirt and debris swept passed them. The dirt cloud settled and they heard Thor and Hulk right in the middle of the crater.

"We got to stop them!" Wasp shouted over the snarls and cracking trees. Eevee nodded and waited for Wasp to grab a hold of her fur before running over to the pair, being careful not to step on any sharp pieces of shattered earth. Eevee crested the crater and they both stared down at the two large males, eying each other with such hate in Hulk's eyes as Hulk stood over Thor, his fist raised over his head.

Wasp flew off Eevee's head and put herself between Thor and Hulk, arms held out in front of her. Eevee hesitated at the top of the crater before slowly making her way down, skidding down the dirt sides.

"Why are you doing this?" Wasp asked, "You have to calm down. We aren't trying to attack you." When Eevee touched the bottom of the crater, Thor pushed himself up with a yell, his hammer striking Hulk's chest and sending him flying back.

Hulk landed on his back with a yell, skidding back into a few trees and cracking them down the middle.

"Well.. maybe Thor is." Wasp groaned. Hulk stood with another growl, clenching his hands into fists before stomping his way back over to them. Eevee put her ears down with a growl and made her way to put herself in front of Thor and Wasp.

Hulk wouldn't her hurt, Eevee knew this. Hulk never tried to hurt her before so why start now?

Hulk didn't even pause. Something was wrong with him. Hulk was more angry, more temperamental the usual. Eevee narrowed her eyes when she saw his eyes flash yellow, just for a few brief seconds. The same yellow of the mist that the woman from the mirror had swirling around her.

The sound of repulsors tempted Eevee to look away from Hulk as he trampled towards her but she couldn't. For the first time since ever, she was afraid of him. Afraid of her master.

Iron Man flew to hover before Hulk, placing both hands on his chest and powering up his feet repulsors but his machine was not up to stopping a rampaging Hulk.

"Hulk! Hulk!" Iron Man's voice wasn't getting through to him. "Stop it! You have to listen! Hulk wait! Something is wrong with you!" Hulk roared and wrapping his hand around Iron Man's head before smashing him into the ground. Eevee took a step forwards with a whine when Iron Man didn't get up immediately.

Should she do something? Can she do anything?

"Hulk don't!" Wasp shouted, flying towards Hulk with her hands glowing. Dozens of tiny bolts hit Hulk's chest and neck. He roared and tried to block her bolts with his arm, forcing to take several steps back away from Iron Man. Iron Man stood without help as Thor approached him, hammer clenched tightly in his hand.

"A weird aura is surrounding the Hulk." Iron Man scanned Hulk's body again, trying to find the source of the aura. He swept the area to see what could be behind Hulk's anger, He paused on Thor, seeing the same aura emitting from Thor's hammer.

"Thor! Its the same aura that your hammer gives off!"

"It is dark magic." Thor murmured. "The Hulk has been enchanted." Eevee took a few uncertain steps away from Hulk when he made to swat Wasp out of the air with an opened hand, an enraged growl echoing from is chest. She closed her eyes, willing away her guilt as she puffed her chest up and opened her muzzle. Much smaller and duller stars rushed out of her mouth, avoiding Wasp and hitting Hulk's raised fist and arm, making him move away from Wasp.

Hulk roared, covering his face with his arms before charging them. Eevee's eyes widened even as she continued her assault. A giant first wrapped around Hulk, stopping his charge. Eevee closed her mouth moments after, stopping her half heartied attack. Ant Man, or Giant man grinned down at the team, keeping Hulk contained in his hand.

"I'm guessing this isn't a team trust building exercise." His eyes widened moments before he was swung over them with a shout and landed hard on his back.

"Giant-Man!" Wasp gasped, her hand covering her mouth. He sat up with a groan, his hand touching his pounding head as he looked around for Hulk.

Hulk landed on his head with a roar, raising his fists to smash them down into Giant-Man's head.

"Hulk!" Thor shouted, leaping into the air. The god raised Mjolnir and tried to bring it down on Hulk's head but Hulk leaned back and the hammer harmlessly soared passed him. Hulk grabbed the end of Thor's cape and twirled him around, flinging the god to the right and into the trees.

"This is useless." Iron Man murmured moments before soaring into the air and circling Giant Man. Eevee felt useless as she watched Iron Man hit Hulk's outstretched arm and flip a few times in the air before crashing out of sight.

"Eevee!" Wasp shouted, buzzing over Eevee's head. "We got to do something!" Wasp screamed when Giant Man was sent onto his back by the force of Hulk's fist. Giant-Man didn't move.

"Get away from him!" Wasp shouted, flying towards Hulk with glowing fists. She sent bolt after bolt at Hulk's chest as she dodged Hulk's attempt to crush her.

Not Wasp Eevee thought, her eyes widening. She scrambled up Giant-Man's side, her claws digging into the fabric. With one last push, she was up on Giant-Man's stomach.

Hulk roared and opened his hands, clapping them around Wasp.

"Eevee!" Eevee screeched, her eyes widening. No.

Hulk opened his palms and smirked down at the downed Wasp. He raised his fist to finish the annoying little bug. Eevee crouched down and jumped, opening her muzzle.

She clamped down on Hulk's fist, her small front legs wrapping around his wrist. She opened her mouth to get a better hold before biting down again.

Hulk yelled, dropping Wasp and trying to fling Eevee off his hand. Eevee closed her eyes and chomped down harder.

Hulk growled and fisted his other hand. "Let Hulk go!" He shouted, bringing down his fist onto the annoying biting thing's side.

Eevee yelped, her fangs getting ripped out of Hulk's hand as she was flung to the side, skidding off Giant-Man's chest and falling to the dirt below.

'No...' Bruce Banner whispered, watching through Hulk's eyes as his beloved pet was hurt by his own hands. 'NO!' With that, the metal chains made out of dark magic shattered, freeing the Hulk's and Bruce's mind but the damage was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I don't own Avengers or Pokemon.


End file.
